My DBZ Adventure
by Marz
Summary: Jessie and her friends get sucked into the DBZ world where they have to try to help save the planet AND find their way home. But, the portal has closed...Chapter 19 now up! Pasts are revealed and memories are shared. Review!!
1. My DBZ Adventure Part 1

****

My DBZ Adventure

****

A/N:  Hi! This is my very first DBZ fanfic, so be nice. In my story, which I know will never happen, Goku is alive, Gohan is 15, Goten isn't around yet, and Trunks is still in the past. This story takes place after the Cell Saga and before the Buu Saga for your information. I will try to post one part per week, but only if you tell me you want me to continue. That's it for now, so enjoy the story.

****

~ ~~

"You're way too slow, Kat. You're never gonna catch me like that," I said, taunting her. 

"Oh, shut up, Jessie," Kat panted. "You know you're better than me at martial arts!" 

I shrugged, blocking a well-thrown punch. "That was good. You're getting better," I said, looking at her. "Kat, you looked wiped." 

"I am," she replied, throwing another punch, which I easily dodged. The momentum of the swing pulled Kat around causing her to lose her balance. Before she fell I caught her by the arms, holding her upright. I could tell she was waiting for the impact when I saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She opened them slowly and looked around. 

I laughed. "I think you've had enough for one day, Kat." 

She blushed. "Yeah, me, too. Thanks, Jess." 

"No problem," I said, waving a hand. "Now go sit down before you hurt yourself." She nodded and went to sit down on a bench. 

"Jessie, how old are you?" asked a voice. 

I turned to see my other friend, Cassie, standing behind me. "Fifteen, why?" 

"Because you fight like you're twenty-five, that's why," she replied. 

"Yeah, Jess. You fight as well as Gohan does!" said another friend, Jo. 

I blushed. "Me? No way! I could never be as good as Gohan," I protested. "He's the best!" 

Cassie shrugged. "So? I still think you could beat him." 

"Thanks, Cass, but I don't think so," I replied, going to sit next to Kat. Cassie and Jo gave up on trying to convince me otherwise and sat down, too. 

"Well, if you keep practicing like you are, you'll be sure to beat this Gohan character," said the teacher, coming up to us. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Nickels," I said. 

"Now why don't you all go get changed? It's almost time for school to get out." 

"Gym's over?" Jo asked. The teacher smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" With that she ran out of the gym. 

"Wait for us!" we called after her, but to no avail. Once we saw Jo wasn't stopping, Kat, Cassie, and I chased after her all the way to the Girl's Locker Room. 

"Wait, Jess, we'll come with you!" Kat called after me while I walked away from the school. I turned and watched her, Cassie, and Jo run up to me. 

"You wanna come with me?" I asked skeptically. "I'm just walking." 

"It's the friendly thing to do," Cassie said. 

"And besides, we're bored," Kat added. 

Kat was my very best friend, but sometimes she drove insane. I've known Kat (Katherine) for thirteen years and Jo (Joanne) and Cassie for eleven. They've all been my best friends for as long as I've known them. 

I smiled, shook my head and started walking, expecting them to follow me. When I didn't hear any senseless chatter behind me, I turned around to find no one was there. I looked around and saw four bullies were surrounding the three of them from school. I immediately knew that wasn't good and I started to walk back to where they were. 

"So, where's your friend?" the leader asked, circling my friends. "Your protector?" 

"We don't need her to baby-sit us," Kat said boldly. At this I hung back out of sight. 

The bully smiled. "Oh really? Seems to me every time you're in trouble she's always there to bail you out. Or maybe she wants all the glory for herself. You know, all the credit of saving the helpless people who can't take care of themselves. She probably thinks you're helpless." 

"No way," Cassie said. 

"Yeah! She'd never do that," Jo defended. I smiled and hung back, waiting until I was needed. 

"I don't believe you," the leader said. "In any case, hand over all your goods." I watched as the four bullies advanced. 

I saw Kat clench her fists and close her eyes, shaking a bit and I wondered if she was all right. I stepped out a bit, ready to defend my friends. 

Kat suddenly opened her eyes and glared at the bullies so intensely that they stopped advancing. "I'm tired of being harassed by you!" she shouted. "For years you've tortured me and I'm sick and tired of it!" 

"What are you gonna do about it, girlie?" another bully asked. 

"I'll show you!" With that she punched the bully in front of her in the stomach and kicked her legs out from underneath her. 

Seeing their comrade go down, the other three bullies got angry and advanced again. I saw that Kat had lost the confidence he had a moment ago and Cassie and Jo were ready to fight. 

I finally decided enough was enough and stepped in to help. Kat saw me approach before anyone else did and smiled. I took off my backpack, anticipating a fight. 

"Excuse me," I said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "but I don't remember giving you permission to beat on my friends!" 

"And since when do we need your permission?" the leader asked. Even though she sounded tough, I could tell by the look in her eyes she wasn't sure anymore. 

"They're my friends," I said dangerously low, "and you better leave them alone." 

"We have better things to do than waste our time on you," the leader said finally. "Let's go." With that the four of them left. 

I turned to my friends. "You guys okay?" They nodded and I went to pick up my bag. 

"Thanks, Jess," Kat said. 

"No problem. So, where do you guys wanna go? We have some time to kill." 

"Don't you mean, ki blast?" Jo said. We all laughed and walked down the street. 

"How about we get something to eat?" Kat suggested, looking at all the different stores. 

I groaned. "Kat, you're always hungry!"

"Am not!" she defended.

Just then my stomach grumbled. "Hehe...then again, so am I." I scratched the back of my head and kept walking. "Oh, pizza!"

"Guys, I've never noticed this place before," Cassie said. "Look at it; it's secluded over here next to this alleyway and I've never seen it before. I'm not sure if it's safe."

I looked at it. "Yeah, you're right, Cass. I didn't hear anything about anyone adding anything here."

"I don't know if we should go in or not," Kat said, eyeing the place.

"Oh, come on, you guys. How bad could it be?" Jo said, walking in.

"Jo!" the rest of us exclaimed, then followed her inside.

We all looked around the place and saw that everything looked pretty normal. There was a counter with a few stools and a few tables scattered about the room. The walls had a few paintings on them, though most of them looked like anime drawings.

The four of us sat down at a nearby table and waited for someone to take our orders. After a minute or so a cheerful looking old man came out from behind the counter.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome! My name is Alfred and I'll be serving you today. I've been expecting you," he said.

"You've been expecting us?" Cassie asked.

"I saw you looking in from outside," he said quickly. So quickly, in fact, that I thought he was trying to hide something. Despite my suspicions, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. _Besides, I don't even know this guy. What gives me the right to judge him? _I asked myself.

"Do you ladies need menus or do you know what you want?" he asked politely.

I looked at everyone. "How about a medium pizza pie?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We'll have one plain medium pizza pie, please."

"All right then! I'll be back with your food shortly," Alfred said. Then he went back into the kitchen while we talked amongst ourselves.

About five minutes later Alfred came back with our order and set it down on a stand. "Here you are, ladies. If you need anything else let me know." With that he disappeared again, leaving the check.

"He seems nice," Cassie said. I nodded, taking a bite of pizza.

We talked while we ate our pizza, insulting and teasing each other, too. When we were done we said goodbye to Alfred, paid and left.

"Well, guys, that was fun, but I gotta go," I said. "We should meet here again tomorrow at the same time."

"Okay," they replied. We waved goodbye to each other as we went our separate ways.

I walked past the alleyway, but this time I saw a bright light flash in it. I went down to investigate and I saw this portal-type thing at the end. I was about to run away when I felt a force sucking me inside. I tried to get away, but the harder I struggled, the harder it pulled. I screamed as I got sucked inside the portal and watched it close.

Suddenly I felt myself floating, then falling. I looked down and saw the ground rushing toward me. I screamed, thinking I was going to die and closed my eyes. But suddenly I felt myself being caught in strong arms. I looked up at my rescuer.

"You're gonna be just fine," he said to me, smiling.

I looked at him again. The spiky hair, the smile...it couldn't be! "Goku?" I asked. His face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

To be continued...**evil laugh**  
Rose, shut up!


	2. My DBZ Adventure Part 2

****

DBZ—Part 2

A/N: Hi! Okay, I know the characters are probably a little OOC, so you don't have to tell me unless you think that they're so bad that I have to rewrite the thing. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me at [**marz_2@hotmail.com**][1] and I'll be glad to look at them. That's all for now, so enjoy part 2! --Marz

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around a bit. I was lying on a soft bed and I could hear someone breathing softly. I looked to the side and saw someone sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

I sat up in bed. _What just happened to me? Was I really rescued by Goku? Or was I dreaming?_ I asked myself. I looked at the person sitting next to the bed. My eyes widened.

"Gohan?" I said quietly.

Gohan stirred and awakened, looking at me. "You're awake. Good. I'll go get my mom."

Before he could leave, I grasped his arm. "Please, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at the Son house," he answered.

"Then I really did see Goku," I said to myself. I forgot about Gohan's Saiyan ears.

"Yeah. My dad saved you and brought you here," Gohan said.

I smiled. "Gohan's your name, right?" His eyes widened a bit and he nodded. "Then your mom is Chichi." 

He nodded. "That's right. How'd you know that?"

"It's a long story," I said. "Could I come out with you?"

He looked uncertain. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm fine. I wanna walk around a bit."

"Okay." He walked back to the bed and took my hand. I blushed slightly and walked out with him. "Mom?" he called.

"In the kitchen," she called back. Gohan led me into the kitchen where I saw Chichi washing a mound of dishes. "What do you need, Gohan?"

"She's awake, mom," he said. Chichi stopped washing and turned around.

"Hello, Mrs. Son," I said, bowing like they did in Japan.

Chichi dried off her hands. "Hello. How do you feel?" she asked me.

"I feel fine, ma'am. Thank you for taking me in."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Wait, how did you know who I am? Did Gohan tell you?"

Gohan and I shook our heads. "It's a long story, Mrs. Son," I said.

"Chichi will be fine," she told me with a smile. "How about you?"

"My name is Jessie Lee," I replied. "Would it be possible to talk to Goku?"

"Oh, sure. He's outside. Gohan can show you where he is." Then she turned and started washing again.

"That's okay, he doesn't have to. I'm sure I can find him," I said, and started walking toward the door.

"Wait! I don't mind," Gohan said, catching up with me. "This way." Gohan led me outside, away from the house.

"This is some really nice country," I said, looking at the forest.

Gohan nodded. "I know," he said fondly.

The two of us walked for a few minutes in silence before Gohan told me we were almost there. I knew he was right when I looked up and saw a giant ki blast headed straight for me. I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my face but refused to scream, waiting for the impact. (I half expected to wake up and be in front of this huge guy who would tell me to go to King Kai's or something like that.) But instead I saw another flash of light and the ki blast was deflected.

I looked up and saw Gohan standing in front of me with an arm outstretched. I sighed and lowered my arms. "Thanks, Gohan." He smiled at me in return.

I looked up again and saw Goku drop to the ground in front of me. "Sorry about that," he said, giving me his famous smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "It's okay," I told him.

"It's good to see you're awake again," he said. "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," I replied.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Gosh, it was nothin'." I smiled. _Yup, this is definitely Goku._

"Kakarot, I did not come here to watch you talk with some human girl who has no more sense than you do," said a voice from above. "I came to spar."

"Vegeta," I breathed, awe-struck. Then I realized what he said. "Hey!"

"Aww, c'mon, Vegeta, she just wanted to thank me," Goku said, looking up at the sky. Obviously he didn't get the insult, but I did and I wasn't too happy.

"I don't care if she came to kill you!" Vegeta returned. "I'm growing impatient, Kakarot."

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there!" Then he turned to me. "Gotta go....uh..."

"Jessie," I supplied. "Jessie Lee."

Goku shook my hand gently as not to hurt me. "Bye, Jessie." With that he flew up and met the Saiyan Prince, vanishing out of eyesight.

"Bye, Goku," I whispered. I looked over at Gohan and saw he was totally transfixed by the battle. I decided to go back on my own and see if Chichi needed help with anything. "I'm leaving, Gohan." I shrugged and walked off when he didn't respond; I knew he heard me with those Saiyan ears.

I walked back the way I had come with Gohan, reflecting on my day. _I still can't believe it! I've been transported to another world! Not to mention it's the world of my favorite TV show. I was holding hands with my favorite character and saved by my second! This was too weird. This must be some type of dream or cruel joke. I've dreamed that something like this would happen to me for years, but it never has. Why now?_ I sighed and realized I had reached the Son house.

_I can't go in there, not like this. My mind's a wreck!_ I sat down and leaned against the house. _Okay. Think, Jess, think. You told your friends that you'd meet them at that new pizza place, right? Once you don't show up they'll know something's wrong and go looking for you. Yeah! Oh, who am I kidding? They'll never find me. I was sucked through a portal in an alleyway to get here, and I watched the portal close._ I felt tears sting my eyes. _I'm stuck here forever. I'll never get home and I'll never see my friends again._ I felt the tears flow down my face as I realized this.

I sat there and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Gohan looking down at me in concern. 

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Yeah."

"What is it?" he asked gently.

I sniffed. "I just realized I can never go home again."

"What?" he looked at me, confused.

I smiled at how cute he looked, despite my sadness. "I mean I can never go back home. I'm stuck here."

"Can't you just go back the way you came?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I was sucked through a portal to get here and I watched it close." Gohan nodded in understanding, though I knew he probably didn't. 

We sat there in silence until Gohan spoke again. "I'm sure my mom will let you stay with us," he said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," I protested. "I don't want to cause any more trouble for you. You've done enough for me already."

Gohan smiled. "I'm sure it wouldn't be any trouble at all," he said, standing. Then he reached down and took my hand, pulling me gently to my feet. I blushed slightly when he wiped away my tears. "You shouldn't be sad. This is a good place with good people."

I smiled, sadness gone for a while. "I know. Thank you." I couldn't resist the urge to hug him any longer. "Thank you, Gohan, for everything."

   [1]: mailto:marz_2@hotmail.com



	3. My DBZ Adventure Part 3

****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 3

A/N: Author's Notes are the same as last time, so I won't detain you from reading any longer. Just: please review!!! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: On the other two parts I forgot to put a disclaimer on, so I'm doing it now. I do not own any characters from DBZ. I do, however, own Jessie, Cassie, Jo, Ang and Jen. They're mine! If you want to use them, please ask me. Now, here's Part 3.

Gohan walked into the house with an arm around my shoulders. He led me into his room where we sat and talked for hours. I told him all about my home and my friends. I also told him about how I knew him and his family: my favorite show, Dragon Ball Z.

"There's a show about us?" Gohan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have to admit, you're my favorite person on the show."

Gohan blushed. "Thanks."

"Was that really Vegeta who Goku was sparring with?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but you shouldn't let him scare you."

"How?! He's...Vegeta! The Saiyan Prince! I used to scare bullies away from other kids by pretending to be him."

"Really? You pretend to be Vegeta to scare people away?" Gohan laughed. "I suppose he can be a bit intimidating sometimes, but I haven't been scared of him in the longest time."

"I know. You're so brave, Gohan. I try to be when those bullies come around, but they just keep gettin' meaner and stronger. Sometimes I don't think I can stand up to them anymore, but then I see them trying to scare and steal from the younger kids and I get angry. The anger gives me the power to fight back."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

"I know you do and that's why I told you. I really don't talk about that much with my friends because they really don't understand. They say they do, but I know they don't. They just think I've been watching too much DBZ. You guys are really the only people I know who would understand me and what I was talking about."

"You know so much about me and my family, and I really don't know much about you and yours," Gohan said.

"I'm sorry. I feel kinda bad about that. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have."

Gohan smiled. "Okay. Have any brothers or sisters?"

I nodded. "Yes. My sister, Joanna, is 26 and my brother, Joey, is 18. But neither of them live with me."

"Oh. How about pets?"

"I have a dog named Dyden who looks exactly like Lassie and two cats named Kitty and Rosabell."

"Lassie?" Gohan asked, confused.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. It's another TV show." Gohan nodded.

There came a knock at the door. "Gohan, Jessie, lunch's almost ready," Chichi said, walking inside.

"Thanks, mom," Gohan said.

"Wow, it's only lunch time here? In my world it's way past lunch," I said to myself. Gohan shrugged.

"Hey, mom, could I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, Gohan, what is it?"

Knowing he was going to talk about me, I left. "I'll go wash up," I said, leaving. I walked to the bathroom, quickly washed my hands and went back to the bedroom, careful not to be heard. I slowed my breathing and listened.

"Mom, do you think that Jessie could stay with us?"

"Gohan! I'm sure she has a family that's worried about her. In the morning after breakfast we'll take her home."

"But that's just it, mom. She told me she could never go home again."

"Gohan, I refuse to keep someone who ran away from home. That's not any way to solve things," Chichi said stubbornly.

"Mom, she didn't run away! This isn't her world. She told me she was sucked through a portal in her world, which closed. That means she can't get back to her world. And that's why I asked if she could stay with us."

Chichi was speechless. "Do you believe her?" Gohan nodded. "Let me talk to Goku."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Now go get washed up for lunch," Chichi said, pushing Gohan toward the door.

Seeing they were done talking, I went quickly to the kitchen and acted as if didn't know a thing. I looked up as Gohan walked in and sat down next to me.

"My mom said she'll talk to my dad," he told me, smiling. "And that's as good as yes."

I smiled back and hugged Gohan tightly. "Thank you, Gohan." I could tell at first he didn't know what to do, but after a moment he hugged back. We jumped back suddenly when Chichi entered. I could tell she knew what we had been doing by the look she was trying to suppress. 

"Oh, Gohan, I almost forgot," Chichi said, brining out plates. "Jen and Angela are coming over after lunch for a while."

"They are?" Gohan asked, perking up a bit. Chichi nodded.

"Can I help you with something, Chichi?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, Jessie," she replied. "Gohan, go get your father."

"Okay." Gohan started toward the door.

"Can I go with you, Gohan?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and walked out the door. I followed him quickly.

"Flying Nimbus!" he called.

"We're gonna ride Nimbus?" I asked, unsure.

Gohan nodded again. "Yeah. You'll be fine," he told me. I nodded, trusting him. _I'd trust him with my life_, I decided.

After a moment a cloud came flying toward us and stopped in front of us. Gohan jumped on and extended a hand, which I took. Before I got a chance to jump I was pulled up, effortlessly. As soon as I was on, it took off and I grabbed onto Gohan so I didn't fall.

"I won't let you fall off," he said gently.

"I know. The take-off was just a little sudden, that's all."

He blushed slightly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just used to it so I don't notice anymore."

"It's okay." Looking at Gohan I noticed something. "You're so much like Goku," I said absently.

Gohan blushed again. "So I've been told."

I put my hands up. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing!"

"I know. I wouldn't want to be like anyone else—well, maybe Piccolo. My dad's a great guy."

"You're lucky to have him," I said. "I often find myself wishing that I was friends with you guys." Gohan gave me a puzzled look. "Because I know you'd make good friends. You would do anything to protect your friends and so would I, so I think we'd have a pretty good relationship."

"It sounds like you know me pretty well," Gohan said. "Everything you've said is true."

"I've seen you in action, Gohan. You care so much about your friends and family and they care about you, too."

"I know they do," he said, smiling.

"I feel so comfortable around you, Gohan, like I can tell you anything."

"You can, Jessie."

I smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan perked up a bit. "We're almost to where my dad is," he said, steering Nimbus around trees. Soon we came upon a clearing and stopped. Gohan looked up and jumped off Nimbus to fly up to where Goku was, leaving my alone.

Waiting for Gohan to come back with Goku, I looked around. I scanned the trees, feeling like I was being watched. Squinting, I saw two eyes staring back at me. I gasped and stepped back on Nimbus a pace. I thought I saw the eyes come closer and I got a little worried. I didn't say anything until those eyes got to the edge of the clearing. Once I thought the owner of they eyes was getting too close I screamed.

"Gohan!" I shouted. I looked back to where the eyes were to find they were gone. I panicked and looked around me. What I saw didn't make me happy. There was a giant wolf behind me, showing me his fangs. I saw he was going to pounce and I realized he could actually reach me. "Gohan!" I yelled again.

I felt something ram into me and I fell to the ground. I looked up into glowing eyes and sharp fangs. But before the wolf could do anything he was thrown off of me and I was picked up off the ground. I looked up to see Goku.

"You okay?" he asked me, carrying me high above the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks, Goku." I looked around me and realized something was missing. "Where's Gohan?" I demanded.

"He's down there," Goku replied, pointing to the ground. I looked down and saw Gohan standing face to face with the wolf.

"Why did you attack her?" Gohan asked the wolf angrily. "You could have hurt her!"

:I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't realize she was important to you,: the wolf said to him. 

"Of course she's important to me!" Gohan said, loud enough for me to hear. I blushed and sensed Goku smile at me from behind. "Look, next time go after an animal, not a human, okay?"

:If you say so,: the wolf replied.

Gohan smiled. "Okay. I' gonna bring her down here so she can meet you and you're gonna be friends." The wolf nodded and Gohan flew up to Goku and me.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Gohan asked, brining Nimbus.

Goku put me on the cloud. "No. Thanks for getting her off me."

"It was odd of her to attack you," he said, getting on Nimbus next to me. Slowly he guided Nimbus down to the ground.

"Uh, Gohan, are you sure it's safe?" I asked uneasily.

"Of course it's safe," he assured me. "Once she meets you, you become family to her. Well, if you're nice. As soon as I met her we became friends."

"That must be nice."

Gohan nodded. "Nina, come here," he called, waving her over. She trotted over to him and nuzzled his hand. "Nina, this is Jessie Lee. She's...not from around here."

I smiled. "Hi. We didn't get off to a very god start, did we?"

:I'm sorry I scared you,: she said, coming up to me. :I didn't know you were a friend.:

My eyes widened as I heard her voice in my head. Then I remembered it was telepathy. "It's okay. Hey, how'd you get your eyes to glow like that?"

:I don't know.: She seemed to smile at Gohan and me. :I must go hunt, Gohan. I shall see you soon.:

"Okay. Bye!" he said.

:It was nice meeting you, Jessie Lee,: Nina said. I waved and watched her leave.

"Gohan, I never knew that you knew a wolf," I said, looking at him.

"I guess you don't know everything about me," he said smugly. I frowned and went back to Nimbus, sitting down.

Goku laughed, landing on the ground. "C'mon you two, let's go home." With that Goku led us back.


	4. My DBZ Adventure Part 4

My DBZ Adventure Part 4 ****

My DBZ Adventure Part 4

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the original DBZ characters, so don't sue me. They're owned by some big-ass corporation. I do own Jessie, Jo....ah heck; you know what I own, so I'm not bothering.

The three of us walked in the house, laughing as if we were long-time friends. _This is so nice, _I thought to myself. _This is just how I'd dreamed it would be._

"I'm glad you guys were having such a good time," a voice snapped. We all stopped laughing and looked up to see Chichi looking at us crossly. "What took you all so long?"

"I'm sorry, Chichi," Goku said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mister. All the time you were off having fun I was slaving over a hot stove!"

I saw the looks on Goku and Gohan's faces and I knew I had to say something to help them. "It was my fault we were late, Chichi," I said quickly. Goku and Gohan gaped at me, but I ignored them. "I was attacked by a wolf and the two of them helped me. I'm sorry."

Chichi looked puzzled. "The only wolf I know around here is Nina."

I nodded. "Yeah. She didn't know I was a friend. Anyway, it was my fault, so don't be mad at them; they were just helping me."

Chichi nodded understandingly. "Okay. You two are lucky she's here," she said, turning away. "Now go wash up." We all nodded and hurried to the bathroom. 

Once we got away from Chichi, Gohan stared at me. "I don't believe what I just saw. Why did you do that?"

I shrugged and began washing my hands. "I saw that neither of you were gonna do anything so that meant I had to do something. I wasn't lying to her or anything. I just didn't want my friends to take the rap for me, that's all."

"Well, thanks, Jessie," Goku said. Gohan nodded.

"Hey, it was the least I could do. After all, you did save my life." Goku blushed.

When everything was ready we all went back to the table and sat down. I looked at the food, expecting it to be gone in the blink of an eye. Without warning I saw hands fly out toward the dishes and watched as the food started to disappear.

"Goku, Gohan! Have some manners," Chichi scolded. "We have a guest."

I smiled. "It's all right, Chichi. I was expecting this. They are Saiyans, after all."

Chichi smiled fondly at them as they ate. "I know. I wouldn't want them to be anything else." I nodded and started picking out my own food.

When I was done eating I looked over at the two Saiyans in wonder. "Chichi, that was wonderful," I said. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No thank you. You can go out now if you want," she replied.

"How...?"

"You looked like you wanted to be outside instead of in here. So go."

I smiled. "Thanks, Chichi." With that I got up and walked out the door. I walked over to the side of the house and sat down, leaning against it. I sighed contentedly and looked at the forest, again feeling like I was being watched. I stood casually, not letting on that I knew. Turning my back to the forest, I pretended to look at something else until I sensed someone come up behind me. I smiled as I realized who it was.

"Hello, Piccolo," I said, turning around. I came face to face with the Namek, who would have scared any other unsuspecting human. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

Piccolo re-crossed his arms and gave me his intimidating stare. I looked at him back, waiting for him to speak. "How did you know it was me watching you and not that wolf?" he asked finally

I thought for a moment before answering him. "I'm not really sure. Your stare felt different, like you were studying me, not sizing me up for a meal."

Piccolo nodded. "You have good instincts, Jessie."

I wasn't a bit surprised he knew me. "Thanks, Piccolo."

He studied me for a moment. "You don't look surprised."

I shook my head. "I'm not. You ears do more than shape your face," I told him, smirking a bit. "It is you who look surprised, Piccolo."

"I don't make a habit of listening in on other people's conversations," he told me sharply. "Only when it's important."

"I see." I mimicked Piccolo and crossed my arms. We stood there in silence for a while until we heard a familiar voice.

"Piccolo!" We both turned to see a smiling Gohan. "I didn't know you were here."

"We were having a nice conversation," I told him. "Even though he's not very talkative."

"He usually isn't," Gohan said. 

"I didn't expect him to be," I replied, looking at Piccolo.

"Did you want something, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo softened his tone a bit. "No. I just wanted to check out the girl."

"You wanted to check me out?" I asked. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Piccolo snapped.

I put my hands up. "Whoa, down boy! Take a joke." I looked him in the eyes. "You know, I'm not afraid of you, Piccolo. I've seen a side to you that probably only Gohan knows about, so you can stop trying to scare me. You won't get very far."

Piccolo smirked at me. "All right, then, Jessie, if you insist."

With a speed even Gohan had trouble following, Piccolo flew up and fired a small ki blast at my feet. I locked eyes with Piccolo and didn't flinch. Goku came running out of the house and stopped by Gohan.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

Without warning Piccolo fired ki blast after ki blast at me. I felt them whiz by me but I didn't dare move. Instead I just closed my eyes and waited for him to stop. I trusted Piccolo with my life and I knew he wouldn't hurt me without reason. (And I knew he didn't have reason.) This was a test, plain and simple. 

Soon the ki blasts stopped and everyone waited for the dust to clear. When it cleared I was standing on a piece of land in the middle of a small pit.

"What are you doing, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"It's okay, Gohan," Goku said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Impressive," Piccolo said, coming back down. "You didn't move at all. Not bad for a human."

Gohan helped me out of the small pit. "Thanks." I looked at Piccolo and answered his unasked question. "I trust you, Piccolo," I stated. "I trust you and that's why I didn't move. I knew you wouldn't hurt me without just cause, and you didn't have it."

Piccolo stood there, speechless. When he said nothing I realized that I had gotten him. I bested the great Piccolo! (Oh, if only Kat had been here to see it!) I smiled inwardly at the thought.

Without another word Piccolo flew off alone. I silently watched him leave, hoping he would come back soon.

"A test," Gohan said quietly. Goku nodded. "That was just a test. But for what?"

"I don't know, son. Piccolo will let us know when he's ready," Goku replied, looking up at the sky. "Jen and Ang are here."

I turned around. "Can I meet them?" I asked.

"Sure," Gohan answered. I followed them to the front of the house. "Jen, Ang!"

Two girls landed on the ground in front of us. "Hi, Gohan," they greeted.

I started in disbelief at the two girls in front of me. "Jen? Angela?" I asked.

They both turned to face me and I watched as their faces changed. "Jessie?" they asked, sounding as surprised as me. I nodded. We looked at each other for another second before giving hugs. 

"I can't believe this! You're here!" I said, stepping back.

"How'd you get here?" Jen asked.

"Through some portal by a new pizza place," I answered. Jen and Ang looked at each other. "What?"

"That's how we got here," Ang said, looking at me. "That's weird." Jen nodded in agreement.

"I take it you know each other?" Gohan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. These two are from my world."

****

A/N: Jen and Ang are real people that I know; they're my friends (not to mention really cool people). And I'm sorry, guys, if I make you OCC. I don't mean it!!! Also, Cassie (Brittany), Kat (Red Kat 9/Rose Kat), and Jo (Krystan) are my friends, too. Hi all!! 

Sorry about the inconsistency of the indentations. My computer is kinda weird and didn't do it right. Gomen nasai. Ja ne!


	5. My DBZ Adventure Part 5

My DBZ Adventure—Part 5 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 5

A/N: Just please review!! That's very much appreciated!

****

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the original DBZ characters. All the rest is mine! If you wanna use my characters, please ask. 

"From your world?" Goku exclaimed from behind us. "I didn't know either of you came from another world!"

Gohan put a hand to his head. "Dad, Jen and Ang already told us that they were," he said. "Where were you?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember! I was right next to you. Hehehe...sorry, I forgot."

I smiled. "It's okay." Then something clicked in my head. "Guys, how are you able to fly? Did someone train you?" I asked the two girls.

Jen nodded. "Yeah."

"Who?" I asked eagerly. They looked at Goku. "Goku? You trained them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They're good students and they learn fast." The two blushed slightly.

"Jen, Ang, how long have you been here?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Maybe two months," they replied.

I nodded then turned to Gohan. "Gohan, where's the nearest waterfall?"

"Not too far, why?"

"Just wanted to see it, that's all," I replied, looking at him. I locked eyes with him, trying to get a message across.

He nodded slowly, as if catching onto something. "I'll take you there, Jessie," he offered. 

"Thanks," I replied. "Aren't you gonna call Nimbus?"

"Flying's faster." With lightning speed he picked me up and flew off.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I asked Gohan.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda hard to find him when he's meditating, but since I trained with him for so long I can find him almost anywhere."

I smiled. "That must be nice."

"It is. Jessie, Piccolo isn't a bad guy, not once you get to know him."

"You don't have to convince me, Gohan," I said gently. "I've loved Piccolo ever since he started training you—maybe before."

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes. I never thought he was bad or evil or anything like that."

Gohan smiled at me. "Thanks." We flew in silence for a few moments before I heard the faint sounds of a waterfall. "We're almost there."

I nodded. "I know, I can hear the waterfall."

"You can?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, just a bit odd." He continued at my puzzled look. "No ordinary human should be able to hear that. Not without assistance."

I thought for a moment while we landed, but it wasn't near a waterfall. "Come to think of it, I have been feeling at little...different since I got here."

Gohan looked at me. "Different how?"

"Oh, I dunno. Like, I know this is gonna sound strange, but more powerful." Gohan's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"Get away from her, Gohan!" shouted a voice. Without question he jumped back, on the alert.

I looked around in confusion, recognizing the voice. _I would never hurt Gohan. Why would Piccolo not want him near me?_ Questions raced through my head as I tried to find the Namek.

"Jessie! Look out!" Gohan shouted to me. I looked up to see a giant ki blast flying toward me. I screamed and put my hands in front of me. As my fear and anger grew inside me so did the feeling of power. I felt something well up inside until I couldn't hold it back. I yelled again this time not in fear. I cried out as something forced its way out of my body though my hands. I opened my eyes to see a ki blast of my own shoot forth to meet the oncoming one with such a force that I was thrown off my feet.

Gohan ran to me and knelt by my side. "Are you okay?" he asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I was unable to respond. "Jessie? Jessie!" Gohan started shaking me. "Piccolo, you put her in shock!"

I finally snapped back to reality and shook my head. "What just happened?" I asked, regaining control of my voice.

"Jessie?" Gohan asked.

"I'm okay, just confused. Piccolo, why did you do that?" I asked upon seeing him. I stood slowly to my feet and Gohan placed his hand lightly on my arm. "Was that another test?"

Piccolo nodded. "It was," he said simply.

"And?" Gohan prompted.

"Did I pass?" I demanded. Piccolo merely looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "What do I have to do?"

Before Piccolo could answer me, three figures flew down to where we stood. I recognized them as Goku, Jen and Ang. They looked for something.

"Gohan, Piccolo, did you sense that power a moment ago?" Goku asked. "It was almost as powerful as Gohan's."

My eyes widened and I looked at Gohan, who looked at Piccolo. Piccolo nodded to Gohan, who looked a bit surprised. Piccolo then looked at me, right in the eyes so I couldn't look away."

"What's going on, Piccolo?" Goku asked. "What was that power?"

Piccolo glanced at Goku and locked eyes with me again. Then I finally got what he was trying to tell me. My eyes widened and I backed up a pace. 

I shook my head. "No way," I said quietly. "Not me, there's no way! I'm just an ordinary girl!"

"What's going on, guys?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, wanna fill us in?" Jen added.

"You know that power you all sensed?" Gohan asked. They nodded. "It was Jessie."

"Is that true, Jessie?" Goku asked.

I looked down, finding the ground interesting. "I guess so," I said quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Goku.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Goku told me. "It's something to be proud of."

"It is?" I asked.

Goku smiled. "Of course!" Gohan nodded and smiled.

"You won't tell anyone, though, right? I'd rather this be sort of a secret until I have it under my control."

"It's up to you," Ang said.

"Well, we'll see ya later, Jess," Jen said, flying upward. "Ang and I are gonna train with Goku." I waved as the three of them flew off.

"Piccolo turned to face me. "So, I take it this was no social call," he said. "What did you want?"

I stood firm and faced Piccolo and Gohan together. "I was wondering if you would train me like you did Gohan."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Piccolo asked. "If I decide to train you, you can't back out."

"I know that, Piccolo. I'm willing to do whatever you say." Piccolo nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Jessie?" Gohan asked. "Piccolo's intense."

I took a deep breath. "Gohan, if you can do it, I can do it. Look what he did for you! He made you pretty much the strongest person in the world! Well, not alone, of course." I turned directly to Gohan. "And that's why I want you to help him."

"What?! You want me to help Piccolo train you?" he asked incredulously. 

I nodded. "Yes. If you two can't bring out the best in me then I don't know who can."

"What do you think, Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking at his long-time friend and mentor.

Piccolo smirked. "I think she knows what she's getting herself into. But let's show her anyway." Gohan smirked as well.

Seeing this I got into a defensive stance. "Look, if you're gonna attack me, don't use any super powers, okay? Like super speed or ki blasts."

Gohan nodded. "Okay," he agreed. With that, he attacked.


	6. My DBZ Adventure Part 6

My DBZ Adventure--Part 6 ****

My DBZ Adventure--Part 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait on part 5 and 6 for those of you who were actually reading this. I kinda went on a break for a while and started another story. (Now I have like five going at once. *-*) If you want I'll post that one, too. It's called Jasmine and it's a Sailor Moon fic. If you want me to post it, please tell me in you review. Or e-mail me at [marz_2@hotmail.com][1]. Very much appreciated! Now, onto part 6! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Must I keep doing this? I think you already know that I don't own and DBZ characters. And if you do you need to go get your head examined. I do own Jessie, Cassie, Jo, Kat, and the plot. Again, if you wanna use my characters (don't know why you would) please ask, k? Ja ne!

~~~

I watched as Gohan approached me, flying just above ground level. He stopped in front of me, threw punches, which I blocked, surprisingly, without much effort. I knew he wasn't giving me even a fraction of what he had, and I was glad.

I could tell he was surprised when I went on the offensive, throwing some attacks of my own. We were locked in hand-to-hand combat, blocking and throwing attacks.

Once we stepped back from each other, we both sustained at least a bit of damage. Though, all I could see on Gohan was a split lip. I, however, had a bloody lip, several bruises, various cuts on my face and limped a bit on my left leg.

"You're good, Jessie," Gohan said, looking at me. "I thought we were gonna have to start from scratch. I didn't know you knew the martial arts."

I smirked a bit. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Gohan." He blinked. "I'm not an open book, you know. I have my secrets." By now I had caught my breath and breathed easy.

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"Gohan, you gonna talk or fight?" Piccolo barked.

Gohan turned to face Piccolo, putting his back to me. "I dunno, Piccolo. She looks like she's had enough," he said, totally unaware of me.

I smirked as I saw an opening. My smirk grew as I realized he wasn't paying any attention to me. I ran up behind him and kicked his feet out from underneath him, causing him to fall on his back. Seeing he was a bit dazed, I quickly brought down my elbow to stop just above his throat.

"Ah ah ah, Gohan, I wouldn't move," I said, smiling at him. He looked at me for a minute before relaxing a bit. Then I heard something I never thought I'd hear: Piccolo laughing. I looked over to see Piccolo laughing at Gohan. I smiled, knowing I was one of the few people to make the Namek laugh, or even smile. 

When my head was turned I felt something grab onto my elbow and force my fist up into my face. I felt a searing pain in my nose and I grasped it with both hands, falling to the ground. I could feel the blood flowing all over my hands, but I was in too much pain to care. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, thinking that Gohan and Piccolo wouldn't have as much respect for me if I did.

"Gohan, I thought you knew better than to do sneak attacks," Piccolo said, walking over.

"Sorry, Piccolo. I just saw an opening, just like when she must've when I wasn't paying attention. Right, Jessie? Jessie?" Gohan walked over to me. I could hear him, but I was in too much pain to respond. "Jessie, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. The blood was still flowing freely and I could feel it slip out between my fingers. I began to feel light-headed.

Gohan saw the blood and gasped. "Jessie, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

Piccolo knelt down beside me and ripped off a piece of his cape. "Here," he said, taking my hands. He held them in a surprisingly gentle manner and took them away from my face. Quickly he put the cloth up to my nose and told me to hold it there. I looked at him for a moment, wondering why he was being so kind and gentle. I knew he had a soft side, but never this soft. But all too soon he stood and turned his back to me.

"Don't get used to the kind treatment, kid," he said roughly. "'Cause it won't last for long."

As soon as the pain subsided a bit and the bleeding stopped I pulled the now-red cloth away from my face. "'Course not," I said, eyeing his back.

"Gohan, get her cleaned up," Piccolo said. "I'll be waiting at the waterfall." With that he flew off.

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Gohan. I know you didn't hurt me on purpose. I wasn't paying attention," I told him, trying not to move my mouth too much. Gohan took my hands and helped me to my feet. I swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over me and I felt Gohan slip an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. (Not that I minded. ^_~)

"You sure you're okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just got up too fast, that's all," I said. Gohan nodded.

"We should go meet Piccolo." I agreed. With that he picked me up and flew after Piccolo. 

We landed at the waterfall after about a minute of flying. I guessed Piccolo was behind it, meditating. Gohan put me on my feet at the bank of the water and I knelt down to wash my face. Once all the blood was washed off I stood up and dried off. I finally looked at my reflection in the water and winced. I had a few various cuts on my face, a split lip, my nose didn't look right, and I had many cuts on my arms and legs.

"You ready?" Gohan asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He led me behind the fall and we found Piccolo waiting for us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Piccolo," I said. Instead of a reply he threw a ki blast at me. Gohan blocked it for me. "What was that for?!"

"You need to learn self-defense," he said gruffly, in his baritone voice. "Gohan will teach you how."

"Okay, but I still don't think the blast was really necessary," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I thought I saw his mouth twitch as if trying to smile, but I wasn't sure. I shook my head and followed Gohan back outside.

"All right," Gohan said, picking a spot away from the waterfall. "Flying can be a form of defense as well as a mode of transportation, so we'll start with that."

I nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Answer questions."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "When you blocked Piccolo's attack when we first came here, what did you feel?"

"Feel? Well, fear was a big one, and...anger I guess. Why?"

"Because strong emotions, like fear and anger, are usually what brings out the power. The power comes from a need," he told me. I nodded and smiled, knowing that's what Goku had told him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then we both sat down and talked.

For at least an hour I listened to Gohan as he explained to me exactly what the power was and what I had to do to control it. When I thought I understood, I stood up and Gohan did the same. I closed my eyes and concentrated on creating a need. I pictured me with my friends, laughing and having fun. Then the school bullies came and started attacking them, which made me angry.

_I have to protect my friends!_ I thought fiercely, forgetting it wasn't really happening. I felt the power well up inside me, as well as the rage. But suddenly the feeling of power exploded, but it didn't go down, but it stayed the same. Feeling that something was surrounding me, I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked at Gohan, who was staring at me.

"What? Did I grow another head?" I asked, looking at myself. What I saw made me gasp. Surrounding my body were, what looked like, flames. I lifted my arm and looked at it. "Whoa...Gohan, is this my ki?"

He smiled. "Yes. That was great, Jessie," he said proudly.

I beamed up at him and examined my hands. "Gohan, is that what you had to do to go Super Saiyan?" I asked seriously.

"In a way, yes," he replied.

I nodded, then grinned. "So, when do I get to fly?"

~~~

Once I learned how to fly, Gohan and I went back to Piccolo. We entered the cave behind the waterfall to find Piccolo sitting, or rather floating, in the middle, seemingly meditating.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Gohan put a hand on my shoulder. "Piccolo, I think we should go back home for dinner," he said.

Piccolo opened his eyes and stood. "All right, Gohan," was all he said. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there. He brushed by me and headed outside. I looked down at the ground when Gohan walked past me, saddened by Piccolo's behavior. I decided to shake it of. _Besides, this is Piccolo we're talking about. He rarely shows any emotion by anger._

I joined Gohan and Piccolo outside and watched as they took to the air. I jumped up into the air with then and watched Piccolo take off. He knew I couldn't fly fast yet, but I had a feeling he didn't give leaving me behind a second thought.

"What's the matter, Jessie?" Gohan asked, coming up beside me.

"Piccolo doesn't like me very much, does he?" I asked, trying to make him out in the distance.

Gohan smiled gently. "It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that he's not very god at showing emotions. I believe he thinks they make him weak. Don't let that bother you. It's just something you have to get used to. The more time you spend with him the easier he'll be to talk to and get along with."

"Thanks, Gohan." I smiled back at him. "But does he really have to ignore me like that?"

"Don't worry about it." I nodded and kept on flying toward—hopefully—my new home. 

We landed outside of the Son house and Gohan turned to me. "You did really well today," he said.

"Thanks, Gohan." I smirked. "I can't wait 'til I'm good enough to teach Piccolo a thing or two."

Gohan laughed. "Be patient, you'll get there soon enough."

"Well, I can't wait!"

"C'mon, let's go inside." Gohan opened the door and followed me inside. We immediately went in and washed up for dinner.

We met Goku and Chichi in the kitchen and watched as she scolded him for trying to steal some early food. Gohan and I looked at each other laughed.

"Goku, go sit down!" Chichi scolded. Goku obediently did what he was told. "You, too, Gohan."

"Can I do something, Chichi?" I asked. "I'd like to help."

She smiled. "All right. Here, take these to the table." Chichi handed me some food dishes and I brought them over. "At least _someone_ wants to help," she said, glaring at the two Saiyans.

"Aww...c'mon, Chichi," Goku said. 

"Nevermind," she cut in. "Let's eat."

Goku's face lit up and he dug in at the same speed as before. The food barely touched his plate before it was inhaled. Gohan, however, was a bit more polite and didn't eat with super speed.

I shook my head. "It's a wonder he doesn't choke. Doesn't he ever get tired?"

Chichi smiled lovingly at Goku. "No. I think it's because he's a Saiyan. Their bodies are designed to take in food like that."

I nodded and continued eating. My thoughts were wandering toward Piccolo, and I realized he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him outside, floating under a tree.

"Gohan, why isn't Piccolo eating with us?" I asked.

Gohan stopped eating. "I'm not sure. He usually comes in with me."

I looked down at my now-empty plate. "It's me. I'm the reason he's not coming in."

"Don't let it get to you," Chichi said. "He's not very sociable or easy to get along with."

"Mom!"

"Can I bring him some food?" I asked before a fight could break out.

"If you really want to," Chichi replied.

"I do."

Chichi got out an extra plate and gave it to me. Not knowing what he liked, I put a little bit of everything on it. When it was ready, I opened the door and walked outside.

"Piccolo, I thought you were going to eat with us," I said, walking over to him. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought some food for you." I put the plate down next to him.

I looked over at him and saw he was trying to ignore me. "I know you can hear me, Piccolo. I don't care if you don't talk, but you can stop trying to ignore me. I'm trying to be nice to you."

Piccolo snorted. "Well you can stop being nice," he said gruffly. "I don't need you to look after me."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I know that! But whether you know it or like it, everyone needs friends. Yes, even Nameks, Piccolo. And I know you have Gohan, but sooner or later, you'll see that one friend won't be enough." With that I turned on my heel. "I'll see you for training," I called over my shoulder. Then I walked back in the house.

"So, how'd it go?" Gohan asked, upon seeing me.

I cast a glance over my shoulder. "I think I gave him some food for thought."

   [1]: mailto:marz_2@hotmail.com



	7. My DBZ Adventure Part 7

My DBZ Adventure—Part 7 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 7

A/N: Same old thing...please review. Thanx.

****

Disclaimer: Again, you're nuts if you think I own DBZ or any characters on the show. And I think it's pretty obvious what I do own. 

When our food was digested, Gohan led me outside for some evening training. We flew to the spot where Goku and Vegeta had been fighting and landed in the clearing. Then Gohan proceeded to show me defensive moves and blocks that I didn't know until dark.

"Do you wanna call it a night?" he asked. "I'm willing to give you a break, but only for tonight."

I shook my head. "No, I can keep going for a while if you want me to."

"All right, then. We'll spar for a little while longer then we'll head home. Rest is just as important as training. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to do more advanced attacks."

"Sounds fine to me, Gohan." I got into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are." With that Gohan attacked.

"Hey, Gohan, why didn't Piccolo come out tonight?" I asked as we flew back to the house.

"I'm not sure, but he has his reasons," he replied.

I nodded and we flew the rest of the way in silence. When we landed I turned to Gohan. "Gohan, I just wanted to thank you for everything you're done. You've been so nice and understanding. Thank you."

Even though it was dark, I knew he was blushing. He scratched the back of his head, looking like his father. "Oh, it wasn't much," he said, smiling. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"Sounds good to me." We then walked inside the house and prepared for bed.

Chichi approached me as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh hi, Chichi," I greeted.

She smiled at me. "Come with me, Jessie."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. I followed her into the kitchen where Goku sat waiting for us.

"As you know, Gohan told us—or me—your situation: not being able to go home. Goku and I decided that you can stay here as long as you need to."

I did a double take. "You...I can?"

Goku smiled at me. "Of course."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" I ran to Goku and gave him a huge hug, then I did the same to Chichi. "I can't thank you enough, both of you."

Chichi smiled at me again. "Now, go to bed. You've had a rough day."

"I will. Goodnight, Chichi, goodnight, Goku. Thanks again!" With that I turned and went into Gohan's room. I saw Gohan standing in front of his desk looking out his window. He turned as he heard me come in. I immediately ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I could tell he was startled, but I didn't care.

"Thank you, Gohan!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh...sure."

As I calmed down I realized what I'd done. I'd just kissed Gohan! _Oh my God!_ my mind screamed. _I can't believe I just did that! I...kissed him! What was I thinking?! Now he's gonna think I'm completely rude. Oh great! Now look what you've done!_

I stepped away from him to see he was blushing as much as I was. "Well, goodnight, Gohan," I said softly. Then I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me. I kept walking until I found a spare bedroom. Then I walked in and closed the door. I leaned against it, breathing hard, and face burning. 

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself quietly. "Now he probably thinks I'm some hentai or worse!" I sighed. "Just act like nothing happened tomorrow morning and maybe he'll forget."

That settled, the adrenaline rush left, leaving me feeling extremely weak. Quickly and shakily, I walked to the bed where my legs collapsed and I knew no more.

"Jessie? Jessie, wake up. Please, Jessie, wake up."

I stirred and opened my eyes to see a very concerned Gohan staring down at me. I cleared my throat. "Gohan?" I asked incredulously. "It wasn't a dream."

Gohan sighed. "You're awake."

"What's wrong, Gohan?" I asked.

"I thought something was wrong with you," he said. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour. You wouldn't wake up and I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to scare you," I told him. "I guess I was exhausted last night. When I got here my legs collapsed and I think I must've passed out or something."

"Are you okay now?"

"I think so. I haven't moved yet, though. I feel okay." I took the covers off me that someone covered me with and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly I got to my feet and Gohan stepped closer. I shook my head as my vision blurred, but that went back to normal after a few seconds. "I'm a little sore, but other than that I think I'm okay."

Gohan looked relieved. "That's good. Mom left some breakfast if you want it."

"Thanks, Gohan." He walked with me to the kitchen where we ate. "Where'd Chichi and Goku go?" I asked in between mouth-fulls.

"I think mom made dad go with her shopping." Gohan chuckled. "I could hear him protesting a mile away."

I smiled. "I believe it." Sensing something, I looked out the window. "Gohan, is someone coming?"

He stopped eating. "Why, do you sense something?"

I nodded. "Who is it?" Getting up, I went to the window and looked out. I saw two people land, one short, one tall. Smiling, I said, "It's Krillin and Android 18!"

"You know them, too?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I love Krillin! He's so cool!" I exclaimed.

Gohan laughed. "He'll be glad to hear it. Let's go out and meet them."

I followed Gohan outside to meet the two Z fighters. Shy, I stood behind Gohan somewhat and stayed silent. The power I felt radiating off of Krillin was immense. 

"Yo, Gohan!"

"Hey, Krillin, 18. What brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Just a social call. Where's Goku?" Krillin asked, not noticing me. 

"He's with my mom. She took him shopping," Gohan explained. Krillin and 18 laughed.

Krillin looked around Gohan, seeing me. "Yo, Gohan, who's the babe?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear. I blushed and looked at the ground. Next to Krillin, 18 glared at him and I felt her power level rise slightly. 

"Krillin, 18, this is Jessie Lee," Gohan introduced. "She's... not from around here."

"Hi, Jessie," Krillin greeted, shaking my hand. Quiet 18 bowed, which I did in return.

"Hi, Krillin. It's nice to finally meet you. You and 18," I said. "You could say I'm a big fan of yours."

"Really? I don't meet too many Krillin fans out there." Krillin beamed. "It's nice to know someone besides you guys really likes me."

"We love you, Krillin," 18 whispered seductively. (I had a feeling FUNimation got her character totally wrong.)

Talking, Gohan and Krillin walked back in the house, leaving me alone with Android 18. 

"So, Gohan said that you're not from around here. Where are you from?" 18 asked. "Another planet?"

"More like another dimension," I replied. "This may sound weird, but I know a lot about you. I know everyone, actually."

"How?"

I proceeded to tell her everything I told Gohan, and by the time I was done, she knew more about me than Gohan did.

"Can I ask you a question, 18?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Is 17 related to you?"

She smiled sadly as she remembered him. "Yes. 17 was my brother."

"I thought so," I replied. "Do you miss him at all?"

"Of course. I think about him often and miss him. Don't you miss your friends?"

"Yes, I do. I wish they were here with me now. They'd love it just as much as I do. I know they would." 18 smiled and I turned to her. "You know, you need a real name."

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"You need a real name. 18 just doesn't sound right."

"I...never really thought about it before. What do you think?"

I put my chin in my hands and looked at her while I thought. "Hmm...something pretty. How about...Rose? It's the prettiest flower."

"It sounds all right."

"Okay, Rose it is, then. Now you just need to get used to responding to it." She nodded. I was about to say something else when I sensed something odd and somewhat familiar. "Rose, do you sense something...weird?"

She stood next to me. "Yes...what is it?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but it feels strangely familiar to me." I looked at Rose and then back at the sky.

Suddenly the sky opened up and we heard screaming. We looked closely and saw three falling figures. Without a word we flew up as fast as we could to them. Quickly I recognized them as my three friends.

Flying as fast as I could, I reached Kat and Jo first while I saw Rose catch Cassie. I grabbed onto Jo tightly and tried to do the same to Kat, but I couldn't hold them both and we started to fall.

I sensed a familiar ki and I knew who it was. "Piccolo!" I screamed as my hold slipped more. "Kat, hold on!"

"Jessie?"

"Just don't let go."

"But I can't hold on!" Her hand slipped further off mine.

"Piccolo!" I screamed again. Finally Kat lost her hold on me and fell toward the earth. "Kat! No!"

In a flash Kat stopped falling and I saw her in the arms of Piccolo. I sighed and landed on the ground next to everyone else. Kat and the others ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged them back, relieved that they were all right.


	8. My DBZ Adventure Part 8

My DBZ Adventure—Part 8 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 8

A/N: Same old thing...please review. I really don't think that's gonna change too much. Just please tell me how I'm doing so far. And if some of my information or something is incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it, k? Oh, and if anyone out there knows what 18's real name was before Dr. Gero made her an android, please tell me. 17, too. Much appreciated. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I own very little! The DBZ characters found on the show are not owned by me. I wish, but no. So, please don't sue me. If you did I really don't think you'd get very much. As I said, I own very little. ^_~

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked, walking with them to the Son house. "Was it a portal?"

"Yes," Cassie answered. "It was next to—"

"The new pizza shop," I interjected. "I know, that's how I got there. But how did you find it so soon? We weren't supposed to meet until like 4:00."

"Jess, hello?" Jo waved a hand in front of my face. "It's Saturday, remember? We were supposed to meet at around 10 this morning. When you didn't show up we went looking for you," she explained.

I blushed. "I completely forgot."

"You forgot!" Jo exclaimed.

My embarrassment turned to anger. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been a little busy," I snapped.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Right. Sorry."

I softened. "Don't worry about it. You're all here and that's what matters."

"Jessie?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was I seeing things when I fell?" she asked. I gave her a quizzical look. "I thought that you were flying and Piccolo caught me."

The others stopped walking and looked at me. "I saw the same thing," Jo said.

"How do you explain that?" Cassie asked.

"Well...this is no ordinary place we've fallen into. Not even close to ordinary."

"How so?" Cassie asked.

"Well, it'll probably be better for me to show you, 'cause if I tell you, you won't believe me." They all nodded and followed me to the front of the Son house. 

"So, what's so not ordinary about this place?" Jo asked.

"Maybe you should sit down," I suggested. When they didn't I shrugged. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." They gave me skeptical looks, but they changed when I took to the air.

"How did you do that?!" Kat exclaimed.

"What else can you do?" Jo asked.

In response to Jo's question, I flared up my ki. When this happened all three of them gasped. I played with it in my hand and they watched in wonder.

"Jessie!" I heard. I looked toward the house and saw Gohan and Krillin come out to meet us. 

"Hi, Gohan!" I greeted, waving. "Hey, Krillin!" He waved back.

"Who are your new friends?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

"Gohan, Krillin, these are my friends, Kat—"

"Yo."

"—Cassie—" She waved. "—And Jo," I introduced.

"Hi, guys!" Jo said, enthusiastically, waving and bouncing on her heels.

"Hi," the boys greeted. Krillin looked at them in a way that didn't seem to please Rose and she glared at him. He laughed nervously and backed away slightly. I smiled at seeing this. 

I looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where'd Piccolo go?" I asked.

"I don't know," Gohan responded.

"I wanted to thank him for saving Kat."

"You'll see him soon enough," Gohan said. I nodded and Kat looked slightly downcast.

"Don't worry, Kat," I said, coming up next to her. I moved close to her ear. "He's the same way here than he is in the show. He'll come out when he wants to be seen."

"I know," Kat said.

"Gohan, can I show them inside?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Great!" I turned to my friends. "Come on!" I then led them into the house. "The house is the same in the show, too. Not too much is different here. Well, except Rose's attitude. Anyway, where are you guys gonna stay? I don't think you could stay here."

"Why?" Jo asked. "It's just Gohan that lives with Goku and Chichi."

I blushed and laughed nervously, looking at the ground. "Uh...actually, it's not just him."

Everyone looked at me and I told them what happened to me so far. They believed me about the fight when I showed them the damage.

"This is amazing!" Jo said. "You've dreamed about this all your life and now it's finally come true! I can't believe you're living with Gohan! That's so cool!" She sighed. "I wish I could live with Trunks. He's so hot!" Jo closed her eyes and imagined him. But when she opened her eyes and looked out the window, her knees got weak and she grasped onto my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

Jo pointed out the window and tried to speak, but no words came out. I looked out and saw what had her so uptight. Trunks had landed next to Krillin and Rose. I looked back at Jo and led her to a chair where she sat down.

"Jo, relax," Kat said, finally seeing what was going on.

"Relax? How can I relax?! The man of my dreams is standing right outside the door!" she exclaimed, voice rising with every word. She started mumbling incoherently to herself.

I looked out the window at Trunks and saw him cast a glance at the house. He blushed ever so slightly and shifted feet nervously. I turned back to Jo. "Hush, would ya?! You're making him blush," I said.

Jo freaked. "I what?! I'm sorry!" Then the realization hit her. "He heard me? Oh no!" she cried. 

"Someone put her in a sound proof room," Cassie said jokingly.

I smiled. "We can put her in my room for now," I said. The others picked her up and almost carried her to my room. There she laid down on my bed, muttering to herself again. "Guys, I'm gonna go see what Trunks wants. I'll be right back." 

I walked outside and quietly stood next to Gohan, waiting to be noticed. I stood there for a few minutes until Rose saw me and smiled. Then Krillin saw me, wondering what his girlfriend was smiling at.

"Hey, Jessie," he said. I waved.

That caused Gohan and Trunks to notice me and I felt myself blush under their stares. "Hi, guys. I was just wondering what Trunks was doing here," I said timidly.

Trunks looked taken aback. "You know me?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's a long story. I'm Jessie Lee," I said, holding out my hand.

Trunks shook it. "You already know me, it seems. Nice to meet you."

I smiled. "You, too." Trunks was really nice! 

"Where are your friends?" Gohan asked.

"In my room. Jo...didn't feel too good." I looked at Trunks and he blushed slightly.

Gohan looked concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. But, Gohan, they have no place to stay."

"Oh, I'm sure Mom would let one more stay with us."

"Would she? That'd be great! But we don't wanna cause any trouble."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be. I'll talk with her and Dad when they get home."

"Thanks a lot, Gohan."

He scratched the back of his head, again making him look exactly like his father. "Aw, gosh it's nothin'"

I laughed. "Just like Goku." Gohan looked at the ground, cheeks turning pink.

"Jessie, someone could stay with me at Capsule Corps.," Trunks offered.

"Yeah, and someone could stay with us," Krillin piped up. He looked at Rose. "That's okay, right?"

Rose looked at me. "I guess so."

"Thanks, guys. We really appreciate this. I'll go tell them right now." With that I ran off.

I burst into the house. "Guys! Great news!" I exclaimed, running into my new room.

"What?" they asked.

"What could be so great?" Cassie asked. "We have no place to stay."

"That's just it! I have everything figured out." That earned me three expectant stares.

"Well, Trunks offered to take someone."

"Me!" Jo exclaimed.

"And so did Krillin and 18."

"I'll go with them," Cassie said.

"Okay, great! Then Kat can stay with Gohan and me." 

Kat's face lit up. "You mean I get to stay near Piccolo?"

I laughed. "Yes, Kat. He'll be here every—or almost every morning." Kat's eyes grew wide.

"That's so great!" Kat said.

I smiled. "I know. Let's go outside so you guys can meet Trunks." They nodded and followed me out. "Everyone's so nice here. Well, most of them, anyway."

"Why most?" Jo asked.

"Well, you guys know how Piccolo is. And Vegeta is pretty much the same, too."

"Gohan told me your story, Jessie," Trunks said, approaching me. 

I looked down slightly. "Oh, he did? How much?" I asked, suddenly remembering our secret.

"Well, just how you got here and how you know us."

"Oh, okay," I said with relief. After a moment of silence I sensed something coming this way. It was something big. "Trunks...?"

"Yeah?"

I looked off into the distance. "Is that...?"

"What, Jess?" Kat asked. 

"Something very powerful is headed this way," I replied. I looked at Trunks and he nodded.

"Goku?"

I shook my head. "No, not Goku. It's..." Something came into view and landed nearby. "Vegeta," I breathed. The others gasped upon seeing him.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Cool it, Vegeta," Krillin said.

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Boy, why are you just standing there? There's training to be done."

"I came here for the same reason you did, Father," Trunks replied. "To see what that immense power was."

"Yes, the power." Vegeta looked at my friends and me, as if finally noticing us. "Who are you?" he demanded, striding up to us. He stopped in front of me, glaring at us.

It took all I had not to go down on one knee before the mighty Saiyan Prince. I bowed my head slightly. He seemed satisfied with this and smirked.

"At least someone shows me some respect. Now, who are you?"

My head still bowed, I answered, "I am Jessie Lee." I introduced the others as well, but he hardly glanced at them.

He stood over me. "It's you."

"What?" I asked.

"It's you that I sense." He looked closely at my friends. "You all have immense power inside you. I suggest you learn how to use it." Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Come, boy, I will be in the gravity chamber. You will train with me." With that he flew off.

Trunks turned to us "Don't mind my father," he said. "But I should go train with him. Is someone coming home with me?"

I looked at Jo and pushed her forward. "I will," she said.

"Great." With that he picked her up, with her grinning ear-to-ear. (If she smiled any wider her face would split open.) "It was nice to meet you girls. I'll see you all later." He then took to the air and flew off with Jo in his arms. 


	9. My DBZ Adventure Part 9

My DBZ Adventure—Part 9 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 9

A/N: By now I think you know what I'm gonna say. And if you don't...then I think you're a little dense. But that's okay, because I'm really dense! Just please review, k? I love getting good reviews. They make me really happy! Thank you so much to the people who do review. You know who you are. Thanx again! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Is this absolutely necessary? I think we all know what I do and don't own. And whoever does own it is one lucky guy. That certainly isn't me. (I'm not a guy, for one. ^-^) Anyway, on with the story...

"Bye, Jo!" we called, watching her until she was out of sight.

"We should be going, too, Gohan," Krillin said. Rose nodded. "Let me know when Goku gets back, okay?"

"All right, Krillin," Gohan said. "We'll see you later."

"Nice meeting you, girls," Krillin said, taking to the air. Kat and Cassie waved.

"Who are we taking?" Rose asked. Krillin sweat-dropped. Cassie raised her hand and stepped forward. "Okay. Krillin?" Rose looked up at him and he came down to pick Cassie up. Then all three took to the air.

"Bye, Rose! Bye, Cassie!" I called. Rose turned, waved, and continued flying. Kat and I watched until they were out of sight. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Sure," Gohan and Kat replied. Then they followed me into the house.

"So, what do you do all day?" Kat asked.

"Train," Gohan and I replied.

Kat smiled. "Right."

"Are you hungry, Kat?" Gohan asked.

"No, but thanks."

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Then he walked off.

"Jess, this is amazing!" Kat exclaimed. "We're actually here! It finally happened!"

I smiled. "I know, Kat. But...how are we gonna get back home? And if we do, how do we explain where we've been?"

"I don't know, Jess. But I don't think we'll be going back too soon. I think the portal only opens when someone walks by close enough."

"I don't know. People had been walking by closer than me and they didn't even seem to notice it. Maybe it's just certain people. But what makes us so special?"

Kat shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we'll figure it out once we've been here for a while."

"Maybe. Well, let's get you situated so you can have someplace to sleep."

"But...Chichi didn't even say I could. She doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Don't worry about it. This is Goku we're talking about here. You know he'll say yes and he has a big influence over Chichi. Of course they're gonna say yes."

"That sounds so weird. And I can't believe you know Krillin and 18 and Piccolo and Chichi and Gohan—" She gasped for breath. "—And Trunks! It's a dream come true."

"Kat! Breath, girl! I know. But Piccolo...you have to get used to him. He's very tough to get along with."

"I guessed that, Jess. But I have to try. He's the best character on the show and my favorite. I have to try to at least be friends with him."

"I know, and I'm not saying not to. Go for it! The Namek needs friends. I'm afraid he doesn't know how to make them, let alone keep them. Maybe between you, me and Gohan, we can teach him."

"I really hope so."

"You know, underneath that tough exterior, he has a heart of gold. He may act all tough, but on the inside I don't think he's as tough as he wants us to think he is."

"I know, but what made you think that?" To answer her question, I told her what he did when Gohan almost broke my nose. She just stared at me when I was done. "He really did that?"

"Yeah. I know it's a little hard to believe, but he did. It was nice to know he cared, though. Sometimes it's hard to tell, but I think he does." Kat nodded, agreeing with me.

"I can't wait until I get to see him again," Kat said dreamily.

"You will, relax! We should talk to Gohan and see where you'll be staying.

"All right, but I'm still not so sure. I mean, Chichi already has one stranger living in her home, I don't think she needs another one."

"Look, everything will be fine, Kat. Trust me."

Kat nodded and followed me to Gohan's room where I knocked on the door. "Gohan?" 

"Come in," he said from inside. I opened the door and walked in with Kat.

Before I got a chance to ask him about Kat, something caught my eye outside Gohan's window. "Piccolo!" I said happily. Kat gasped behind me. Gohan smiled and went outside to meet him. Kat and I followed.

"Hi, Piccolo," Gohan greeted happily.

"Gohan, what happened to training every day?" he asked gruffly.

"Something came up," Gohan said.

"Piccolo, this is the girl you saved earlier," I said. "Her name is Kat." Kat stepped forward. Piccolo nodded in acknowledgment.

"Gohan, I'll meet you where we were yesterday for training."

"All right. But I have to change. Mom will kill me if something happens to this outfit." Piccolo smiled slightly as he watched him leave.

Kat turned to Piccolo. "May I come?"

"Training is not a spectator sport...but I suppose you can." Kat smiled. "But only this once. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Piccolo?" I asked.

"What is it?"

I turned my back on Kat so she couldn't hear what I was saying to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving Kat earlier today. She's like a sister to me and I don' know what I'd do without her. Thank you."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, kid. I did what I had to do. I'll meet you at the waterfall." With that he flew off.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked, reappearing. We nodded. "Good." Gohan picked Kat up and flew after Piccolo while I followed close behind.

"What's training with Piccolo like?" Kat asked as we flew.

Gohan and I looked at each other. "Well, I really haven't been training with him long enough to really answer that question. But from what I've seen he's...a little rough," I told her.

"He is, but that's what makes him such a good teacher," Gohan said. "He works you to your best ability to bring out the best in you. He pushes and pushes, brining out some abilities you never thought you had. As Jess said earlier, look at what he did for me! If he can't bring out the best in you I don't know who can."

I smiled. "That's why I asked him. And between him and you, Gohan, I don't think I can lose."

Gohan blushed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Are you kidding? She idolizes you!" Kat whispered. "She keeps talking about you back home. She wants to be just like you."

"She does?"

Kat nodded. "Oh yeah. She started the martial arts because of you. You inspired her to do her best at something she never thought she could do. She saw you working so hard and she thought she could do it, too."

"Wow. I never knew my life impacted other peoples' lives."

"Of course it does! Gohan, so many people love and care about you," I said.

"Yeah, and idolize," Kat quipped. I blushed and Gohan laughed.

"Hey, there's Piccolo!" I said, pointing to a figure hovering above the water.

Kat sighed as she looked at him. "He looks the same as in the show," she said dreamily.

"Kat, get a grip," I said. "And if I were you, I'd keep my voice down. His ears do more than shape his face."

Kat smiled. "That sounds familiar," she said. I winked at her.

Gohan decided not to ask and landed on the bank next to Piccolo. I lande next to him.

"Took you long enough," Piccolo said, standing up. I held my tongue. "Gohan, you work with Jessie." He looked at Kat. "I'll work with her."

Kat sucked in her breath. She looked back at me as she followed Piccolo. I gave her a reassuring smile. I watched her as she walked out of sight.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked. I nodded and turned to face him. "Good. We're still working on defense, so let's warm up, okay?"

"All right." We sat on the ground and stretched. "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a telepathic bond with Piccolo?"

"Yes, why?"

"That must be nice. I wish I had that kind of bond with someone."

"It takes a little while to develop," Gohan said. "But not too long."

"Bet it's useful in battle." Gohan nodded. "Especially with Dr. Gero in the canyon."

"You know about that, too?"

I smiled. "Yup. I told you, I know a lot about you guys. And I'm glad I do or else I wouldn't have met you."

Gohan smiled back at me. "I'm glad you came," he said softly.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing.

"Yes." I stood up next to him and got into a defensive stance. "Teach me."

Gohan and I sparred for hours, him teaching me everything he knew. (Of course, that was gonna take a while.) By the time we were nearing the end of our match, it was dark. I was so engrossed with fighting Gohan, I didn't notice two figures floating above us.

All my concentration was on fighting Gohan, blocking all his attacks. I ignored all else around me. Well, until I heard Kat call to me.

"Go, Jess!" she called.

Startled, I looked up. I smiled when I saw her. But because I wasn't paying attention, Gohan got a punch in connecting to my stomach, knocking me to the ground.

Kat grimaced. "Sorry, Jess."

I waved from where I laid on the ground, catching my breath. "It's okay," I panted. I watched Gohan walk over to me and hold out his hand. I took it and,in the process of being pulled to my feet, I pulled Gohan to the ground. Everyone laughed. Well, Piccolo just smiled, but that's better than nothing I guess.

"Let's go home," Gohan said, getting up and going next to Piccolo in the air.

"All right." I jumped into the air and went next to Kat. "How was Piccolo?" I asked as he flew ahead with Gohan.

Kat sighed. "Everything I'd ever hoped for. He's the same as in the show! Perfection!" Her voice got high and tight.

I smiled. "I thought you'd like him. He's a good teacher, isn't he?"

"The best."

Up ahead I thought I saw Piccolo smile, if only to himself, and I smiled with him. Then I looked at Gohan, next to Piccolo, and wondered again if it was only a dream.


	10. My DBZ Adventure Part 10

My DBZ Adventure—Part 10 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 10

A/N: Review...yadda yadda yadda...so on and so forth...you get the idea. Oh, you guys may have to wait a while for parts after this to come out b/c I have yet to write them. I was well into the story when I decided to post it in parts so I had many parts to post at once. Now I'm all caught up so you'll have to wait a while. Sorry!! Please don't kill me! I'll go as fast as I can, but with Regents (more of those stupid state exams) coming up and homework and stuff, I'm probably not gonna have a whole lot of free time on my hands. But that's only for about two more weeks. So, again, sorry for making you wait, I'll hurry as fast as I can. (My stories are in demand at school, too.) I feel so loved! Thanx for your support, guys! Enjoy! Happy reading!

****

Disclaimer: Same as usual...I don't own DBZ...blah blah blah...onto the story! 

"Where have you been?" Chichi demanded when she saw Gohan walk in the house.

Nope, wasn't a dream.

"I know...you were training with Piccolo again, weren't you?"

"Mom, Piccolo's not a bad guy," Gohan protested.

"Gohan, we've been through this before. I don't like you being around that man. He's not even a man...he's not human!"

"He cares about me and that's all that should matter! He would never let anything hurt me, let alone hurt me himself!"

"Gohan, enough!"

Not being able to listen to his mother put his best friend down, Gohan ran out of the house and shot into the sky.

"Gohan, come back!" Chichi called after him. She sighed and finally noticed Kat and me. "Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry you had to see that. I love Gohan dearly, but the company he keeps...I don't know." A tear slipped free. "That Piccolo took my little boy away from me and made him a fighter—the opposite of what I wanted him to be. He never wanted to be a fighter, himself, I could see that. But Piccolo robbed him of his sweet innocence, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that."

"I understand, Chichi," I said. "And I know how much you love Gohan. It's just hard for him to see that with you smothering him. We," indicating Kat and myself, "know that all you ever wanted was the best for him." I gave her a moment for that to sink in before I continued. "But I also understand why Gohan gets so upset every time you talk Piccolo down. He loves Piccolo. Piccolo is like his father, brother, teacher, and best friend all rolled into one. And, naturally, he doesn't like it when someone talks bad about him. It's the same thing with you, Chichi. You get upset when someone insults Goku or Gohan, right?"

"Yes."

"Exactly. Gohan loves you as well, don't get me wrong. He would never do anything to hurt you in a million years. But Piccolo is a big part of his life. I don't like to say it, but he's as big a part of Gohan's life as you are."

"He's torn, Mrs. Son," Kat said. "He doesn't want to hurt you, but at the same time he doesn't want to neglect Piccolo."

"Do you sort of understand now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She turned to Kat. "What's your name?'

"Kat."

"It's nice to meet you, Kat." She smiled.

"Chichi, I'm gonna go find Gohan." She nodded and took Kat inside. Then I turned and flew after Gohan.

I flew around for a while, thinking of all the places Gohan could be. _He could be anywhere, _I thought to myself. _He can fly like the speed of light._ I slapped my hand to my forehead upon remembering something. _Duh! Jess you moron! Hone in on his ki, stupid._ I shook my head.

"Sometimes my own stupidity surprises me," I said to myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to find Gohan's ki. Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my neck. I turned to see Piccolo behind me. I smiled at him and turned back around, knowing what he was doing.

I closed my eyes and concentrated again on Gohan. I felt Piccolo's mind entering mine, instantly showing me how to find him. While I was connected to Piccolo, I found I knew so much more. I knew once he left the knowledge would leave, too, but I'd try to remember some of the things he was letting me explore.

All too soon, I was able to find Gohan's ki and Piccolo's mind left mine. For a moment I was left dazed and confused, but I quickly recovered.

"Remember what I showed you. It may come in useful one day." He smiled at me. "Now go find him. He needs you."

I smiled back and nodded, then flew in Gohan's direction. _Thanks, Piccolo, _I thought, not knowing he was listening. _I'll make sure he's all right, I promise._ Then I continued flying toward Gohan's ki.

Feeling his ki getting stronger as I grew nearer, I flew faster. His ki fluctuated as, I guessed, his emotions did. Finally I saw him sitting on a cliff edge with his head in his hands. Quietly I landed behind him.

"Gohan?"

"Jessie?" He turned around slightly. Once he saw it was only I, he turned back again. "Did my mom send you?" he asked bitterly.

I was slightly hurt by his question, but I knew where it came from. "No, she didn't," I said, gently. "I came because I was worried about you." I approached him and sat down beside him.

He smiled slightly. "Thanks. She just makes me so mad sometimes. She doesn't understand."

"No, she doesn't understand, Gohan. And that's why you need to help her. Gohan, she loves you dearly and she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Piccolo would never hurt me."

"I know, and I think she does, too." I turned to look him in the eyes. I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me. "Gohan, Chichi loves you to death—you mean the world to her! She does want to understand, but she needs you to help her. If you could just talk to her I think you'll be a lot happier—both of you."

"You think she'll understand if I talk to her?"

"If you tell her your side and listen to hers, yes. But if you don't give her a chance, the fighting will continue. There are two sides to every story, and I think you need to hear both."

"Have you?"

"Yes, I have. And what's more is that I understand them both." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Gohan, once you hear your mother's side everything will fall into place." I stood. "Will you come back with me?" He looked uncertain. "You haven't eaten yet, you know."

At the mention of food, his stomach rumbled and he blushed. "Oh yeah." He stood with me. "Thanks, Jessie. I will talk with her. I just don't know when."

"When you feel the time is right. Just like with the Spirit Bomb. I think you'll know." He nodded and took to the air. "C'mon."

"How'd you find me, anyway?" he asked, coming up beside me.

I smiled. "I had some help from a friend." We both knew who I was talking about.

Gohan smiled and we flew back toward the Son house. _Thanks, Piccolo,_ Gohan thought. 

_Anytime, kid,_ Piccolo replied. _You should listen to her. She knows what she's talking about. She does understand._

_I believe her, Piccolo, but thanks. We'll see you tomorrow for training. Are you training Kat?_

Yes. She has a lot to learn, but she can. You did, after all. If you can, anyone can, Piccolo thought, jokingly.

_Piccolo!_ Piccolo and Gohan exchanged the sensation of laughter. _Good night, Piccolo, and thanks._

_See you tomorrow, kid._

"Is he always that nice to you?" I asked.

Gohan looked taken aback. "You...heard all that?"

"Yeah. Don't know why, though. Or how."

"Did he link minds with you?" I nodded. "It's an after-affect. Looks like you got that telepathic bond you wanted."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Because Piccolo entered your mind, your minds are linked now."

I stopped flying, devastated. "Oh no!" I cried.

"What?" Gohan was startled. "I thought you wanted one!"

"I do, but...oh no! Kat will be crushed. She wants more than anything to be linked to Piccolo like that. But...I beat her to it...she'll be completely devastated! Gohan, you can't tell her. Promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise," he said, holding up his right hand.

"Thanks. Just act like nothing like that happened. We didn't see or hear Piccolo—no offense to him." Gohan nodded. "Good. Now let's go home."

With that settled, Gohan and I continued to fly home.


	11. My DBZ Adventure Part 11

My DBZ Adventure—Part 11 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 11

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. I don't know how long you guys'll have to wait for the next part because I'm having a crisis right now. My boyfriend just broke up with me Monday (11th) and now I don't have a creative bone in my body. It would be nine months today and I am very depressed and confused. Maybe good reviews from my loving fans (?) will help cheer me up and get my mind off him for a while. Anyhoo, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I'm not special enough to own anything from DBZ so they don't belong to me.

When we reached the Son house Gohan was hesitant to go inside. With a little coaxing from me he stepped in reluctantly, still unsure of the welcome he would receive.

"You'll never know unless you go in and talk to her," I pointed out. He agreed and followed me into the living room where Chichi sat with Kat and Goku.

When we came in Chichi stood up and started to approach Gohan, but she stopped, not sure he wanted her near him.

I knew Gohan was trying to hide behind me so I stepped to the side. Realizing that Gohan and Chichi needed to talk alone, Goku and Kat got up and walked outside with me.

"It's Piccolo, isn't it?" Goku asked. Kat and I nodded. "This talk is long overdue."

"Gohan, come sit. Please?" Chichi asked, sitting on the couch. Gohan walked over and sat next to her. "Your friends talked to me after you left."

"What'd they say?" he asked.

"Jessie told me what Piccolo meant to you and that he's a really big part of your life. I hadn't listened to your story because I had already made up my mind that he was a bad person. But I don't want to fight with you anymore. It hurts me as much as it hurts you. And I want you to know why I don't like Piccolo, so I'm going to tell you. Then I want you to tell me why he means so much to you."

"Okay."

Chichi began to tell Gohan what she told Kat and me. "Do you remember when you were little—what you wanted to be? You wanted to be a scholar. A scholar, not a fighter. He turned you into the opposite of what we both wanted you to be. He robbed you of your innocence. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for that."

"But, Mom, Piccolo is just about the greatest thing that ever happened to me! He's always been there, he's taught me so many things. Mom, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but you have to let me grow up."

"That's just it, Gohan. He took your childhood away from you. You grew up faster than any child should have to."

"I would have had to do that sooner or later. Dad's always going and risking his life to save people and sometimes he doesn't come back. Piccolo's training helped me understand that. I would have been asking questions all the time that you wouldn't have been able to answer. He gave me more understanding about so many things that you and all the books in the world wouldn't have been able to teach me. And in all likely-hood, Mom, if it weren't for Piccolo I'd probably be dead—would have been dead a long time ago."

"What?"

"If Piccolo hadn't taught me to harness and control my power and to survive, I'd be dead now. Think of all the things that have happened to me in my life." Chichi thought. "A lot of things have happened. The Saiyans, Garlic Jr., Freeza, the Androids, Cell...they all would have killed me if Piccolo hadn't taught me everything he did. But he didn't save only me, Mom, the world as well. Cell would have killed everyone on this planet and many more if I hadn't stopped him. Dad couldn't do it, you know that. I realize now that I was the only one strong enough to stop him. And who taught me? Who taught me just about everything I know?"

Chichi sighed. "Piccolo."

"Right. So, in a sense, he's the one to blame for saving everyone. If it hadn't been for his teachings we'd probably be dead."

"So he saved us. I'll give him that. But that still doesn't make up for taking my boy away and killing my husband."

Gohan stopped for a moment. He never thought about it that way. "I understand, Mom. But you have to understand that he would never let anything happen to me." She looked unconvinced. "Mom, I never told you this, but it's time you knew. Piccolo died for me." Now she looked confused. "On Namek while we were fighting Freeza (how do u spell that?). Piccolo took a hit that was meant for me, right in the chest." Gohan's eyes misted thinking about it. "He died for me, Mom. Doesn't that mean anything? If he didn't do that I would have died on Namek. He cares about me. He doesn't like to be obvious about his emotions so it's not always very noticeable, but he does care about me. That's all that should really matter. Do you understand?" he asked finally.

"Yes...I think I do. But...just don't expect me to warm up to him right away."

"I don't. I just don't want you to hate him when he one of the most important people in my life."

"Maybe...maybe sometime you could formally introduce us?"

Gohan smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks, Mom." Gohan moved closer to his mother and embraced her.

Tears ran down Chichi's face. "I love you, Gohan, and I'll try my best...for you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Gohan wiped away her tears gently away. "I'll go tell them they can come in." Chichi nodded and he left. 

Unbeknownst to Gohan and Chichi, Goku, Kat, and I heard the whole conversation due to an open window. By the end of their talk all three of us had tears in our eyes.

"That was so beautiful," we whimpered. We were so wrapped up in emotion we didn't hear or see Gohan approach.

"Dad?" he asked. We all screamed in surprise.

"Gohan?!" we all exclaimed. Then we blushed realizing we'd be caught.

Gohan looked at his father disapprovingly, but decided it was impossible to stay angry with him and shook his head. "Dad...I thought you knew better than to eavesdrop." Goku just gave him an innocent shrug and smile, making it impossible for Gohan to even stay displeased with him. "You can go back inside if you want," he said. Goku and Kat went inside but I decided to stay out. It took me a minute to realize Gohan stayed with me.

"Aren't you going inside?" I asked, looking at the night sky.

"No." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I wanted to thank you, Jessie. I don't think that I would have talked to my mom like that if you hadn't encouraged me. And the fighting would have continued. Thank you for giving us the chance to make it stop."

"I didn't do that much. Did I?" Gohan nodded. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service." Again I looked at the night sky. "It's so beautiful here. But I don't see any constellations that I know. I guess I'm really far from home."

Gohan put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll get you and your friends home, I promise. Until then you should just enjoy living here."

"I will, Gohan. I've wished for this ever since I found out about this place. I'm not in any rush to leave. I want to cherish every minute I spend here because I know someday I'll have to leave."

Just then Kat came running out of the house, a big smile on her face. "Jess, they said I could stay! You were right—they are the best!" Inside Goku and Chichi smiled.

"That's great, Kat," I said. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now, can we go inside?" Gohan smiled and walked with me inside, Kat following happily behind.

****

The Next Morning...

"Gohan, do you think that we could see our friends today?" I asked as we prepared for breakfast.

"What about training?"

"We will, I promise. But...we really need to get together. We need to talk...and maybe you could help us figure out why we're here. I don't know if we can figure it out on our own. We're not too bright."

"I don't see why not; that could be some useful information if we do figure it out. We should visit Master Roshi."

I giggled. "He's funny, I like him."

"You know him, too, huh? Just exactly how many of us do you know?"

"I know all the Z fighters."

Gohan looked thoughtful. "Z fighters?"

"That's what they call you at home. The show is called Dragon Ball Z. the one before it is Dragon Ball. DB is Goku's childhood. I haven't seen it yet but someday I will."

"Everyone knows my Dad's history?" I nodded. "Wow...I guess he's really popular in your world."

"You all are," I replied. "People all over the world know who you are and they love to watch the show. Throughout DB and DBZ Goku is the main character. But you do get your share of the spotlight."

"Why do people like it so much?"

"Because it's action-packed, I guess. And maybe some people can relate to the characters." Gohan gave me a puzzled look. "Like you having a protective mother, Piccolo not having a great deal of friends, Krillin and his height or 'impossible' love for 18. That kind of stuff."

"Why do you like it so much, Jessie?"

I was somewhat taken aback by his question. "Well...I never really thought about that. I guess because I can relate to you somewhat. We both have protective mothers and we love our friends to no end, and we'd do anything for them." I looked down. "And I envy you."

Gohan blinked at me. "What? Why?" 

"Take a look at your life—your family. Look at your father."

"What about him?"

"He's everything that I ever wanted in a father. You're so close to him. You have a bond with him that nothing—not even death—can touch. And I envy that."

"But why?"

"I'm nowhere near as close to my father as you. We're not very close at all, actually and our bond isn't very strong. I see you with your father and I wish with all my heart that I could even come close to the relationship you two have. I'd be happy to have that with anybody! But I think that's one wish that even the Dragon Balls can't grant."

****

A/N: Just so all of you know, Jessie is supposed to be me. Or at least what I wish I was like. Everything I've revealed about her so far except for the martial arts thing is true about me. (I couldn't do a spin kick to save my life.) So keep that in mind as you read and for those of you who know who I am this will help you to shape her character in the future. Thanx for listening to me babble. Please review!!


	12. My DBZ Adventure Part 12

My DBZ Adventure—Part 12 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 12

A/N: Hi! Looks my creative block is over and here's the next part! Thanx for being so patient with me. But I'm afraid I have more bad news. See, I have two camps that I'm going to this summer and I won't have too much time to write. I mean, I will, but I won't be able to post the parts. My first camp, Music at Hartwick College in Oneonta, I'll be coming home at night so I can post then, but a few weeks after that I'll be going to Camp Amahami with Red Kat 9 and I'll be in the middle of nowhere, unable to even check my e-mail. :( But that's ok, I'll live, right? Right. If any of you readers out there are going to any of these camps feel free to e-mail me and tell me when you'll be going, I'd really like to know and maybe I'll see you there. Well, that's it for now, so enjoy the story!

****

Disclaimer: ~Finds that convenient picture of all the DBZ people everyone else is using.~ These people are not mine! I wish they were, but they're not, as much as I'd like them to be.

After a bit of discussion Gohan, Kat, and I decided that after breakfast we'd and get everyone, meaning us and the girls, together at the Kame House and talk about why we think we're here.

"Chichi, breakfast was great, thanks," I said once I was finished. Kat nodded her agreement.

"No trouble at all, Jessie," Chichi replied, smiling.

Gohan then finished his breakfast, too. "Mom, we're gonna go pick up Jo and Cassie and head over to the Kame House."

"What are you going to do there?" Chichi asked.

"Try and figure out why we're here," Kat answered.

"You're not doing any training?"

"Not there. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen," Gohan assured her.

"That's what your father said before the Cell Games. But go ahead. Let me know if you find out anything."

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

"Bye, Chichi!" Kat and I said. With that we followed Gohan outside.

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan called. The cloud immediately appeared and we hopped on. "We'll go to Krillin's house first." I nodded as we continued flying. [A/N: Okay, I have no idea where Krillin and 18 live, so if anyone could tell me that'd be really great!]

It took only a few minutes to get to Krillin's house and he came out to meet us. "Yo, Gohan, Jessie, Kat! What brings you guys here?"

"Actually, we came to get Cassie. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She's inside with 18. Go on in."

I smiled. "Thanks, Krillin." I grabbed Kat's arm and we went inside. "Rose?" I called. "Rose?"

"Jessie?" we heard.

I followed the voice into the living room. "Hey, guys," I greeted cheerfully.

Cassie did a double-take. "Hi, Jessie." Then she noticed Kat behind me. "Hi, Kat."

"Why are you here?" Rose asked.

"We came for Cassie," Kat said, in a low, spooky voice. The whole effect was ruined when I started laughing. Rose looked a little creeped out.

"Why? Where are we going?" Cassie asked.

"To the Kame House," I told her. She smiled and got up. "We're gonna see if we can figure out why we're here. Gohan thought maybe Master Roshi could help."

Rose snorted. "What can that dirty old man do?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess anything's worth a shot." Cassie nodded and stood next to Kat and me. "Well, we'll see you later, Rose."

"Bye, guys," she said, then we walked outside.

Gohan saw us and wrapped up his conversation with Krillin. "W'll let you know if we come up with anything, Krillin," he said, seeing us as we approached.

"All right, Gohan. Good luck."

We waved as he went back inside the house. Kat hopped up on Nimbus while Cassie looked at it uncertainly. 

"Nimbus?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Gohan said. Cassie looked uncertainly at it until I picked her up and put her on top of it. Once she saw the cloud wasn't going to drop her Cassie smiled.

I laughed and took to the air next to Gohan. "How fast can Nimbus go?" I asked.

"You wanna see?" Gohan asked in return. We all nodded. "Okay. Hold on tight." Kat and Cassie grabbed onto each other and Nimbus tightly. Gohan grasped my hand tightly before shouting," Go, Nimbus!" The cloud reared up and sped after Gohan and me.

  
As Gohan pulled me though the sky, I was afraid to open my eyes. But when I did, I saw everything whiz by me at a speed like I've never known. I squeezed Gohan's hand and he pulled me into his arms, carrying me the rest of the way to Capsule Corps. to pick up Jo.

We reached Capsule Corps. in record time. When we touched down Cassie, Kat, and I were out of breath from the thrill of the ride.

"Gohan, that was awesome!" Kat exclaimed. "That was too cool!" 

Gohan landed softly on the ground next to them, still carrying me. I wasn't about to tell him to put me down. (^_~)

Jo saw us and came running outside. She opened her mouth, but stopped when she saw Gohan and me. She approached us slowly and casually. "Hey, guys," she said, looking at Gohan and me. Realizing that, we both blushed and Gohan put me down.

"Jo, what's—oh, hi, Gohan."

"Hi, Bulma."

Bulma came out upon seeing Jo run outside and approached us. "Gohan, Jo, who are your friends?" she asked. Again we went through the introduction ritual. "So you're on your way to see Master Roshi? What's he gonna do?"

"Gohan shrugged. "Dunno, Bulma, but I intend on finding out. Let's go, guys." With that Cassie helped Jo onto Nimbus and the five of us set out for the Kame House, waving good-bye to Bulma.

"Wow, this place really is small," I commented upon seeing the tiny little island. "But it looks cozy."

"It is," Gohan said. "It's an okay place for training, too, with all the surrounding water."

"I bet," I said.

"I wonder where Master Roshi keeps all his magazines," we heard behind us. We stopped flying and turned to Jo. It took her a minute to realize we were all staring at her. "What?"

"Jo," we all groaned.

"What? I was just wondering." She got a disgusted look on her face. "You don't...how could you think that?! That's disgusting! I would never...you guys!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Nevermind, we're almost there. Let's go." With that we descended to the Kame House.

Gohan knocked on the door. "Master Roshi, are you here?"

In response a little face popped up in the doorway. "Hiya, Gohan. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hi, Oolong. I was looking for Master Roshi."

"Well, I knew that," the little pig replied. "Whaddya want him for?"

"We just wanna talk to him, Oolong, jeez. You don't have to be s nosey," Jo said, drawing his attention to us.

Oolong looked at us. "Gohan, who are they?" he whispered, staring at us.

I stood next to Gohan. "Jeez, Oolong, you'd think you've never seen a girl before. You can stop staring."

He shook his head and blushed, laughing nervously. "Uh...Master Roshi's inside. Hehehe..." He opened the door and watched us as we walked inside.

"Master Roshi?" Gohan called.

"Gohan? In the living room," he called back. We followed Gohan there and found Master Roshi watching young women exercising on TV. He promptly turned it off when we came in. "Hi, Gohan. What brings you he—" he cut off when he saw us. We all sighed and rolled our eyes.

"We came to talk to you, Master Roshi," Gohan said loudly, thankfully drawing his attention away from us.

"Well, sit down and tell me what's going on." Gohan did just that and told him everything since we arrived.

"We were hoping that you might be able to tell us why they're here," Gohan told him.

Master Roshi scratched his chin and circled the four of us, looking us up and down. "I'm really not sure. There hasn't been any danger lately so I don't think that Dende brought them here...hmm...but even if there was danger, why would he bring us girls? They don't seem too powerful. What could they do?" 

Gohan grimaced, seeing how angry that comment made us. Cassie's, Kat's, and Jo's faces all turned red with anger and approached him, fists clenched while I flared up my ki.

"Just girls?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Just girls?!" As my anger peaked my ki flared red and wind started to pick up in the room slightly. Master Roshi backed up. My friends encouraged me to pummel him.

Gohan approached me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Jessie..."

Reluctantly I lowered my ki and crossed my arms, Piccolo-style. "You're lucky Gohan's here," I muttered. Master Roshi gulped and sat down on the couch, eyeing the girls and me warily.

"I'd watch what you say, Master Roshi," Gohan said. "She has a lot of power and doesn't like to be insulted. Next time I may not convince her to stop." 

"Hehe...right. Sorry, girls. I'll, uh, keep my opinions to myself..." 

"Good," we all said."

"Master Roshi, can you think of any reason, no matter how far-fetched it may be, of why these girls might be here?" Gohan asked in all seriousness.

Master Roshi thought long and hard. "I'm sorry, Gohan, but I'm not coming up with anything."

"It's okay," he replied. "But if you come up with anything let us know, okay?"

"Okay, Gohan." Then the all went outside.

On my way out with them, I spotted something that caught my interest. I forgot about our earlier problem. "What's this, Master Roshi?" I asked, picking up a pictur of a gruesome looking monster. It was only a picture of the head, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine. Something that felt like recognition tingled in the back of my head when I looked at it, but it was gone as soon as it came.

It looked so life-like it wasn't even funny. The monster had spikey dark green hair and a light green face. It's ears were pointed and it's fangs, which all it's teeth seemed to be, were red toward the tips. It's eyes were huge and bloodshot, right pupil bigger than the other. Actually, it didn't really have pupils, but just black circles with the rest of the eye white. Needless to say, I was creeped out. And the fact that it looked completely crazy just added to the affect.

"Oh, that. I'm not exactly sure what it is. If you look on the back I think it has the creature's name." I turned it over and found the name 'Vaul'. "I have no idea where it came from, either. It just showed up in my house one day. It had a note with it, too."

"What'd it say?" I asked.

"It warned of impending danger and doom. It also said..."

"What? What else?" I pressed.

He looked at me, no humor at all in his features. "It said look for help in the least likely of places."

My eyes widened. "Does it mean...?" I pointed to myself, then the others outside.

"Perhaps. But you may want to keep it to yourself until you know more about it."

I nodded. "Okay. Can I keep this picture, Master Roshi?"

"Well, sure if you want to."

"Thanks, Master Roshi. I'll let you know if I find out anything new." With that I went outside with the others. I changed my attitude when I saw them. "So, what now?" I asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Dunno. I'm not sure who else would know about this." Everyone else shook her head.

I smiled when I sensed Piccolo's now somewhat familiar ki. Gohan smiled as well. But our smiled turned to frowns when we felt that he wasn't alone and his power level sharply decrease. Silently Gohan and I agreed to reach out with our minds to him. But all we got in response was pain. We both cried out and clutched our heads, startling the others.

They ran to us. "Jessie? Gohan?"

Quickly Gohan shielded both of us and cut the connection. We both stood up and looked in Piccolo's direction and saw an explosion, followed by a fading ki.

"What was that?" Jo asked, looking at where the explosion just was.

I put a hand to my mouth in shock. "Oh no..." Tears sprang to my eyes.

The others turned. "What?"

"Piccolo..." Gohan and I looked at each other.

"Nimbus, take them to Goku. Kat, tell Dad to go to Piccolo. Hurry! Go, Nimbus!" Gohan shouted. Nimbus shot off toward the Son House.

I followed Gohan as he zipped through the air toward Piccolo. Surprisingly I was able to somewhat keep up and we got to Piccolo in less than a minute.

I gasped as I saw Piccolo lying on the ground, bloody and beaten. Immediately Gohan stood in front of him while I brought him to safety. Looking up I saw Gohan facing off with a monster. Not worrying about it I turned my attention back to Piccolo. I put his head on my lap and cradled it.

"Piccolo? Piccolo, wake up. Please, Piccolo, wake up," I pleaded. There was still no response from the Namek. Tears stung my eyes. "Piccolo, wake up! Piccolo!" With still no response I decided to try telepathy.

:Piccolo? Piccolo, it's Jessie, please wake up. I know you're still there. Piccolo come back to me, please. Piccolo!: I guessed I said his name loud enough when I saw his eyes shoot open. He tried to sit up but he just ended up falling back instead. Catching him, with some difficulty, I eased his fall and lowered him into the position he was in before.

Piccolo grimaced in pain. "What...what happened?" He looked around and finally saw me. "Jessie? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly, trying to get back up again. He only succeeded in falling back into me again. He grunted.

"Piccolo, hold still. You'll only hurt yourself more."

  
He chuckled slightly. "You sound like..." His expression changed to one of worry. "Gohan. Where's Gohan?"

In response to Piccolo's question our attention was diverted to our right where Gohan was lammed into the ground next to us. I shielded Piccolo from the flying debris. When the dust cleared we saw Gohan sit up and shake his head, glaring at the monster in front of him.

I gasped as I recognized the monster. I quickly took out the picture I got from Master Roshi. _No way,_ I thought. _Vaul? He's real and not some fictional monster? Oh boy. And judging by how Gohan looks he's really powerful. This _cannot_ be good._


	13. My DBZ Adventure Part 13

My DBZ Adventure—Part 13 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 13

A/N: Hi! This has like one bad word in it, but it's nothing too bad. If the least bit of swearing offends you, then turn back now. You have been warned! And to those of you who aren't, I hope you enjoy the story!

****

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING CONCERNED WITH DBZ SAVE FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS!! Understood? Great! And I didn't even need to show the convenient little picture of the DBZ people. You guys are so good to me! Now, on with the show!

On Nimbus, Kat, Jo, and Cassie sped toward Goku. Nimbus brought them to the Son House where Goku sat talking with Chichi. 

Kat burst into the house. "Goku, Piccolo and Gohan need you. Now!" He was up in an instant. "Sorry, Chichi."

"What's going on?" Goku asked as they flew toward Gohan and Piccolo.

"Gohan just told me to tell you to go to Piccolo. Gohan's probably already there," Kat told him.

Goku nodded. "I sense Gohan, Piccolo, Jessie, and...one other. I don't know who, but I'm guessing it's the enemy. I want you girls to say out of sight, okay?"

"Okay," they all replied.

"I hope everyone's all right," Goku said. "No one's near critical, but Piccolo's been injured."

Kat bit her lip. "How bad?"

"Like I said, it's not critical, but I don't think he'll be doing anymore fighting for a while." Kat looked down and Jo put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine once I give him one of these." Goku held up a senzu bean and Kat brightened.

I looked up as I sensed Goku approach. _Now maybe we can kill this thing before it really hurts somebody._

"Gohan, be careful," Piccolo warned. "He's extremely strong."

Gohan nodded. "I know. I've hardly gotten any blows in." He glanced up toward the sky. "My Dad will help. Can you fight, Piccolo?"

"I'd love to help ya, kid, but I don't even think I can stand. That monster got me pretty good." Gohan glared at the monster with narrow and dangerous eyes. "Be careful, Gohan."

"I will, Piccolo. I'll get him for you."

"Gohan!" Goku called as he came into view. "Take this!" He threw a senzu bean at Gohan and he ate it happily. "Jessie, give this to Piccolo."

I smiled and caught the bean, then handed it to Piccolo. He ate it without hesitation and got up when his strength returned.

"Oh yeah, now I'm ready for action. That monster's gonna get it now," Piccolo said, joining Gohan and Goku.

Gohan spared a glance at him. "Glad to see you back on your feet, Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked. "It's good to be back."

Again I studied the picture in my hand and looked back at the monster that was bearing his reddened teeth at my friends. _It's exactly like the picture. I wish I knew more about it._ I looked up as Vaul cried out its rage and charged the three warriors. I watched as they battled as hard as they could, but I realized that it wasn't going to be enough.

One by one Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku were knocked to the ground. And once they got there they didn't get back up again. All they could do was watch the monster approach, taking its sweet time.

I heard Kat, Jo, and Cassie behind me, but I knew they were safe where they were so I didn't worry too much about them. I did glance back and smiled slightly as Cassie and Kat held Jo back from joining the fight.

Thoughts raced through my mind as I desperately tried to find a way to save the fighters. Finally I just gave up and did the stupidest thing I've ever done. I called the monster's attention to myself in the hopes that the Z fighters would have time enough to recover.

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop it now! Leave them alone!"

Vaul stopped and looked at me in wonder. He looked at me, sizing me up and down. Then he turned back to the three Z fighters, deciding I was no threat. Now that just made me madder. I don't like being ignored, even if it is by a big, green, ugly monster. 

"Vaul!" I screamed, flaring my red ki. "Stop right there. You leave them alone."

"You know me, little one?" he asked in a reptilian-like voice. That sent shivers down my spine. "How?"

I hid my fear as best I could from him. I just hoped that he couldn't hear my heart beating a mile a minute. "A little birdie told me."

"What?" Vaul approached me and I realized just how big he was. He looked down at me with those huge, crazy eyes. "I know you, little one," he said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Yes, I know you...a long time ago...far-off land and time. But you are significantly weaker than when we last met. I will beat you this time." With that he filled the distance between us in a second and took me by the throat, lifting me into the air. I didn't even have time to react.

"Jessie!" everyone cried.

"Kamehameha!" I heard. I saw a massive energy beam come from Gohan, but Vaul knocked it away. Gohan sank to his knees.

Cassie, Jo, and Kat came out from hiding and watched in horror as Vaul tried to choke the life out of me. And he was doing a pretty good job, too. I choked and struggled to breathe, hoping someone would help me.

I screamed as Vaul squeezed me, sending pain throughout my body. He seemed to like this and squeezed harder, making me scream louder.

Then, in a flash of light something appeared on my neck. I had no idea what it was or how it was to help me, but I thought nothing more of it when my vision blurred and dimmed.

Vaul cried out at the light, but didn't release me, much to my dismay. He looked down at what formed around my neck and a look of shock and horror crossed his face.

"Oh no, not that," he whispered. "I will be back!"

While he was talking I pounded weakly on his hand, but it did no good—I was losing consciousness fast. Finally as I was slipping into darkness he let go and I hit the ground with a thud. I just laid there, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. I came back slightly as I felt myself being lifted into strong arms.

"Jessie?" The part of my mind that still worked recognized that Gohan. He tapped my cheek lightly. "Jessie, wake up. Jessie!" Then he shook me, brining me back to full awareness.

As I came to full awareness, I shot up out of Gohan's arms, gasping for the breath that Vaul had not let me take. I fell back into his arms and I felt him support me. Once my body decided I'd gotten enough lost air back my breathing again went back to normal. I laid quietly in Gohan's arms, dizzy and light-headed.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I...think so," I replied as steadily as I could. My voice, along with my whole body, was shaking. "That was just...really scary. I thought I was gonna die."

Gohan shook his head and smiled at me. "We wouldn't let that happen," he chided gently.

I smiled weakly as tears stung my eyes. But I wouldn't allow myself to cry and let them know how much that had scared me. "Thanks, Gohan."

"Dad, I'm gonna take her home, okay?" Gohan asked.

"Okay, son. Be careful." Gohan nodded at his father.

"Can we go with you?" Kat asked.

Gohan nodded. "Sure. Get on Nimbus and he'll follow me." They complied. "Are you up to flying?" he asked me.

I shook my head, fearing that'd he make me. "No." I looked at him, the look on my face clearly pleading not to make me do anything.

Gohan smiled understandingly. "It's okay. I'll carry you."

I sighed in relief and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Gohan." I closed my eyes and completely relaxed, knowing in my heart that Gohan would keep my safe.

I opened my eyes when Gohan landed near his house and I realized I felt much better. I was a bit shaky but otherwise okay. Gohan looked at me and silently asked if I was all right to put on my feet. I nodded and he set me gently on the ground.

"I'm gonna go back and talk to my Dad and Piccolo," Gohan told us. "I'll be back soon." We watched him fly off.

My friends turned to me once Gohan was out of sight. "Jess, how do you know that...that thing?" Jo demanded.

"Yeah. He said he knew you," Kat recalled.

I shook my head. "I don't know how he knows me—I've never even heard of him before today."

"Then how—" Cassie started.

"I'll tell you. When we were at Master Roshi's earlier today after you guys went outside with Gohan, I found a picture of him. All we know about him is his name. I sighed. "I wish I knew more about him, though. Then maybe we could help them fight him. I dunno."

"Well, what about Dende?" Cassie asked. "I mean, he is the Guardian of the Earth. He should know something, right?"

"Good idea, Cass," I said. "Maybe we should do that."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jo pouted. (A/N: Okay, technically you did, but...^-^ Krystan, you know what I'm talking about if you ever read this.) Suddenly she brightened. "I love Trunks, I love Trunks!"

"We know," we said in return. "We know."

"Wanna hear what happened last night?" she asked enthusiastically.

We sighed, knowing we'd hear it anyway. "Sure," we all replied.

****

Flashback Time...

Jo could have exploded with happiness when Trunks picked her up to fly back to Capsule Corps. They said nothing to each other on the way there, Jo slightly afraid she'd make a complete fool of herself. Normally she wouldn't even give it a second thought, but this was the man of her dreams! She didn't want to make more of an ass of herself than she already did.

It was an eternity too short for Jo when she realized they had reached their destination. _Very_ reluctantly she let Trunks put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground she became Trunks' shadow. That is, until he found Vegeta. Jo promptly paled at the sight of him.

Vegeta saw her. "What is she doing here?" he demanded.

"She's staying with us, Father," Trunks replied.

"For how long?"

Trunks shook his head. "For as long as she needs to."

Vegeta growled. "Fine. But just keep her out of my way." If possible Jo paled even more at that. Vegeta smirked when he saw her reaction.

Trunks turned to face Jo and felt a twinge of guilt for letting his father scare her so much. "Mother's inside if you wanna see her."

Jo nodded and quickly went inside. Outside she heard Vegeta laughing and Trunks saying, "Father..."

Jo looked around, trying to locate Bulma. She must have looked in over 20 different rooms when she finally found her.

The room Bulma was in looked to be one of her labs. Jo knocked quietly, trying not to startle her. Who knows, Bulma could be working with explosives and Jo didn't feel like being blown to bits. Only Trunks could do that to her and get away with it.

Bulma looked up from her work. When she heard the knock she knew it couldn't be Vegeta and since no one else was home...she was a little confused. She opened the door to see a girl of about 15 standing there.

"Hi," she said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Bulma?"

"Right on, kiddo. No, what do you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you and your very hot son," Jo told her.

Bulma smiled. "I know he is, he's _my _son. Now, why don't you come with me to the kitchen so we can get some water and tell me your situation." Jo nodded and did just that.

When Jo finished telling Bulma her story, Bulma immediately agreed to let her stay. She also warned her about Vegeta.

Jo gulped. "I met him already on the way inside."

"What did he do this time? I vet he tried to scare you, didn't he? Oh, that man! I'll have to talk to him. Don't worry, he won't hurt you unless you do something to make him really mad. Even then he'll most likely just yell. He does that a lot. That's something you'll have to get used to."

"I didn't expect much less from him."

Bulma smiled. "Well, good. You know, I never did get your name."

"Jo." She took on a dreamy look and Bulma wondered why until she said," Jo Briefs." Bulma laughed and Jo covered her mouth with her hands. "Did I say that out loud?"

Bulma laughed harder. "Yes, you did," she managed to say.

Jo blushed furiously. "I'm sorry!"

Bulma, still laughing, shook her head. "Don't be. If he were older and not my son I'd say the same thing." She wiped her eyes. 

"Please don't tell him!"

"Hey, don't worry. How about I show you where you can sleep. I'll give you a room close to Trunks, how about that?"

Jo's face lit up. "You would?! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hey, not problem. Now, follow me." Bulma led the way to a hallway willed with rooms and led her to a vacant room. "The one to the right of yours is Trunks' and down the hallway a few doors," she walked three doors down on the opposite wall, "Is my room, of course, shared with Vegeta."

Jo nodded. "Thanks, Bulma."

"Hey, don't mention it. Are you any good in the kitchen, Jo?"

"Not really."

"Okay, maybe together we can work something out, huh?" Jo nodded and followed Bulma back to the kitchen.

The rest of the night consisted of Jo helping Bulma fix a feast fit for a king. And Trunks and Vegeta managed to polish it off by themselves. Luckily the two girls had had their fill earlier, thanks to Bulma's foresight with such things.

Jo went to bed that night wishing that her friends were with her to share her joy, and hoped they were having joys of their own. Then she woke a little before it was time to go to Master Roshi's.

****

End Flashback

"So, I take it you dreamed of Trunks?" Cassie guessed. All the response she got was Jo's blush and turned head. "That's what I thought."

"What about you, Cass?" I asked. "How was your stay with Krillin and Rose?"

She started to respond when she realized I didn't say Android 18. "Rose?"

"Yeah. What kind of name is 18? I thought she deserved a real name," I said. "Rose fits her, I think."

"Sure," Cassie agreed. Then she smiled. "Krillin's great! We didn't really do anything, so it wasn't too exciting. I just wish 17 was here." We agreed with her.


	14. My DBZ Adventure Part 14

My DBZ Adventure—Part 14 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 14

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. I had a writers-block and I just realized that I didn't post Parts 12 or 13, so I just did that. I would have posted sooner, but my computer was being a jerk. Hey, if you want me to continue this, please let me know in your review. The only person I'm getting good comments from right now is Sabrina (Miss Bad Ass). THANK YOU!!!! I really appreciate it! But it's gonna take more than her to keep this going, so if you want me to continue this, you have to let me know or else I won't, okay? If it's gonna just be Sabrina who likes this story I'll just send her an e-mail with this in it. But if it's a lot of people who make me feel loved I'll keep it posted. If not...it's goin' bye bye. Well, I think you get the point. Now, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I think you all know what I own and what I don't.

"So, what'd you find out about Vaul?" I asked Gohan after dinner.

"Nothing. He didn't leave any traces of anything behind when he left. It's like he was never there! We don't know anything about him."

"Why don't we visit Dende? He should be able to tell us something," I suggested.

"That's a good idea. My Dad could take us there tomorrow morning. I'll talk to him about it tonight." He looked at Kat and me. "You should both go to sleep."

We knew better than to argue with him, so we said good night to everyone and went to bed.

~~~

When I opened my eyes I was in another place, not where I fell asleep. In fact, I was in, what looked like, a palace bedroom. But somehow I wasn't afraid; I was very much at home.

I looked toward the bed and saw someone sleeping in it. Looking closer at it I saw that the person was a slightly younger version of myself. Puzzled, I moved closer. Yup, it was me, all right. But how and why, I had no idea. I looked to be about thirteen or so and I was just waking up. 

Okay, for sanity's sake I'll call her Jessica.

Anyway, I watched as Jessica woke up, got dressed and then I followed her to the courtyard. We waited for a bit until I saw three familiar figures running to the courtyard from three different directions.

Jessica ran forward and met all three with hugs. I recognized Kat, Jo, and Cassie, all as old as Jessica. "What took you all so long?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry, Princess," Kat said, sarcastically. It was then that I noticed Jessica was wearing a beautiful red dress. I looked at the others and found that they, too, were wearing similar clothes. Cassie had a cerulean blue dress, Jo a pale blue and Kat a green.

"Yeah, it's not as easy to get away from our parents as it is yours," Cassie said.

"Besides, you're the High Princess, Jess. You have free run of your palace," Jo put in. "We don't."

"You don't think my parents keep me on a tight leash?" Jessica retorted. "I may be the High Princess, but I'm still their child and my parents never treat me like anything else. If anything, they expect more out of me because of it."

Then I noticed what was hanging around my counterpart's neck. I looked down at my neck and saw the same thing. I saw a crystal, lightly glowing red, the same color as Jessica's dress. The others each had their own crystal, each glowing the color of their dress.

"So, we gonna play, or what?" Kat asked. At that everyone ran off laughing while I thought about what this whole vision thing was.

What does it mean? Why am I having it? Why was I called the High Princess? And what are Kat, Jo, and Cassie doing in _my_ vision? All this thinking gave me a headache.

A sudden scream brought me out of my thoughts. I raced to where I saw the others go. What I saw almost made me faint.

"Vaul," I whispered.

"Monster!" everyone screamed.

Vaul looked over the four children and stopped when he reached Jessica. He seemed to smirk. "High Princess, what a surprise."

Jessica's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "How...?" Then she got defensive. "What do you want?"

"Your power. And your friends', too."

"No!" Jessica shouted.

"We'll see..." He advanced, but didn't get far, for he was hit from behind with ice spears and thunderbolts. He roared and whirled around.

I watched Jessica move her hands around in a pattern (if you've seen it, think Silphymon from Digimon.) that made her crystal glow bright red. Then she held out her palms in front of her facing facing Vaul and shouted, "Fire!"

The fireball was right on target and hit Vaul right square in the back. He roared again and turned toward Jessica, seeing the glowing crystal.

"You will die!" he screamed, running for Jessica.

"VAUL!"

He stopped and looked beyond his target.

"You will leave this place and never come back," an authoritative voice commanded.

I looked up and gasped at what I saw. It was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and somehow I recognized he as my mother. She had long black hair and was wearing a red dress, but a lighter shade than Jessica's, that seemed to float about her in an angelic fashion. Atop her head was a sparkling diamond tiara and around her neck was a crystal. The crystal was glowing a brilliant red and floated between her hands.

"Vaul, if you ever return here and attack my people I will take care of you once and for all! Be gone!"

Needless to say, he turned around and left.

Jessica ran to the woman. "Mom!"

Kat, Jo, and Cassie bowed. "Queen Mary."

I didn't pay attention to anything much after that for I was deep in thought. _That's what Vaul meant when he said he knew me. He knew me here! But where is...here?_

I looked around only to find the scene around me fading into blackness. Then I heard a voice.

"You will remember this in due time...my Princess..." Then the voice faded with the scene.

"No, don't go! Mother! Mother!"

~~~

"Jessie! Wake up!"

I shot straight up in my bed and found myself in Gohan's arms. Then I remembered my dream. I buried my face in Gohan's shoulder. "Mother..."

Gohan stroked my hair slightly, whispering softly to me. I soon relaxed and just enjoyed being in his arms. "It was only a dream."

Reluctantly I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I know it was just a dream, but it seemed so real." No need to tell him just yet.

"What happened?"

"I just remember my mother and a monster." I looked up at Gohan. "It was Vaul."

"I'm sure your mother is fine. Vaul's here, not there."

I managed a smile for him. "I know. Is Kat awake?"

"No, she sleeps like the dead. I heard you tossing around and making distressed noises, so I came in to see if you were all right. Are you?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I was up already, so it was no big deal."

"That's good. Do you want me to go wake up Kat so we can eat and go see Dende?"

"Sure, I'll go tell Mom you're up." With that he got up and left.

I followed him with my eyes and sighed, remembering what it was like to be in his arms. I vowed never to forget no matter what.

After I got dressed I went in and woke up Kat. It took about ten minutes to get her up and about and ready to move. When she was dressed we both went to breakfast and found it waiting for us. Quickly we thanked Chichi and ate as fast as we could without getting sick. 

"Mom, where's Dad?" Gohan asked.

"He's sparring with someone, I think. Either Piccolo or Vegeta," she replied crossly. "Why? Do you want to spar with him?"

"No, he was supposed to take us to Dende on Kami's Look Out this morning," he explained. "Oh well."

Kat and I had finished our breakfast, so we decided it was time to go. We said good bye to Chichi and left for Kami's Look Out.

"Dende?" Gohan called.

Dende came out to meet us looking very happy. "Gohan! I've been expecting you and your guests. Welcome."

"It's good to see you, Dende," Gohan said, smiling. But his smile faded. "We came here to talk about—"

Vaul, yes, I know." Dende sighed. "He's out looking for victims to steal power from."

Gohan looked puzzled. "But he didn't try to steal our powers."

"It's not your powers he wants," Dende replied, looking at Dat and me.

"Jessie and Kat?" Gohan asked. "But why them? Their power is no different than ours, right?"

Dende shook his head. "I'm sorry, that I cannot tell you."

"What else can you tell us about Vaul?" Kat asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I believe you—or at least one of you—" he looked at me, "Knows as much as I do."

"Dende, were you the one who gave Master Roshi that picture and the note?" I asked.

The little Namek looked puzzled. "What picture? Of who?"

"Never mind, then. It wasn't you."

"Well, thanks anyway, Dende," Gohan said.

"Gohan, stop by more often. It gets somewhat lonely up here with just Mr. Popo."

He smiled. "I will, Dende. Bye!"

"Kat?" I asked, flying on the way home. She looked at me. "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

She slowed and we let Gohan fly ahead of us so we could talk. "Yeah. Did you?"

I nodded and told her what I remembered, which wasn't much now. "Were you following your younger self around like I was?"

"Yeah, I did. Dude, this is really weird."

"I know. Let's go get together with Cassie and Jo. We'll get Cassie and head on over to Capsule Corps."

"She's probably at the Kame House today," Kat told me.

"Okay, we'll go there." With that we flew faster to our new destination.

I decided to test out my newly-formed mental bond with Piccolo. _:Piccolo?:_

It took him a moment to respond. _:What?:_ was the _loud,_ grumpy reply.

I yelped. "Piccolo!" Kat gave me a strange look. "Sorry."

_:Piccolo, not so loud! That hurts.:_

I sensed a mental sigh. _:Fine. What do you want?:_

:I need you to tell Gohan that Kat and won't be going home for a while, that we're getting together with Cassie and Jo.:

:Do I look like a delivery service?!:

I winced at the loudness of his tone. _:Please, Piccolo? I don't want him to worry about us, and I don't think you want that, either.: _I knew I got him.

There was a pause, then, _:Fine. But you better not get used to this.:_

I sent all my happiness through. _:Thanks, Piccolo!:_

:Can I go back to my training now?: he asked angrily.

_:Oh, sorry. Thank you!:_ I could sense him grumbling something before he closed the connection.

****

Meanwhile when we're getting Cassie...

"Gohan, where are Kat and Jessie?" Chichi asked.

"They were behind me talking about something on the way here."

"And you left them?!" Chichi yelled. "Well, Mister, I suggest you go back out there and get them!"

Gohan hung his head and started to walk out when he heard Piccolo. His head shot up.

"Gohan?" Chichi asked.

_:Gohan!:_

Gohan yelped. "Piccolo!" Chichi looked angry.

_:Piccolo, not so loud!:_

:Deal with it, kid! I have a message for you from Jessie. She says that her and Kat are getting together with Jo and Cassie; they'll be back later.:

:Okay, thanks, Piccolo,: he said. _:You just saved me a lot of trouble.:_

:Yeah, yeah. It better pretty damn important if anyone decides to bother me again. Make that known:

Gohan smiled. _:Okay, Piccolo, I will. Thanks.:_

Chichi stood with her hands on her hips. "Gohan, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Jessie and Kat will be back later. Right now they're with Jo and Cassie. They relayed a message through Piccolo; he's not too happy."

Chichi eyed him. "And how do you know this?"

He tapped his head. "Telepathy, Mom. It's really handy, especially in a battle."

"I'm sure. So, what are you going to do in the mean time?"

Poor Gohan's smile disappeared. "Study."

"Right. Now go. I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

****

At C.C.

"Okay, so you're saying we all had the same dream?" Jo asked. Kat and I nodded. "How?"

I shook my head. I don't know, we just did. And it means something, too. I just don't know what. The details are fading so I can't really remember anything too clearly. An any of you?" They all shook their heads. "Damn."

"But I remember someone very clearly," Cassie said. "I just don't remember who it was. She had long black hair, a red dress, and a red crystal. She could have been..." She looked at me.

I was unaware of anything but her description. "My mother," I whispered, smiling. Then I came back to reality with everyone staring at me. "What?'

"Your mother?" Jo asked.

"Don't ask, I just know that's who she is. She has to be..."

"Yeah, whatever," Jo said. "Oh my God! I saw the hottest guy yesterday! Well, not as hot as Trunks, but still..."

Kat and I touched down in front of the Son House after leaving Capsule Corps and dropping Cassie off. Quietly we walked inside and into Gohan's room.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. "Gohan?"

Gohan opened the door. "Jessie, Kat! You're back." He let us inside.

"I'm sorry if we were any trouble," Kat said.

"You got the message, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just in time, too. Mom was about to send me out looking for you two." We winced. "It's okay," he assured us. "So, are you ready to train?"

Kat and I looked at each other. "We're ready."

****

~~~

"Gohan, how did you ever put up with Piccolo?" Kat asked on the way home from a vigorous day training.

Gohan chuckled. "He's not that bad once you get used to him."

"But we're not training to fight against Saiyans. You'd think he'd lighten up a little."

"Not Piccolo," Gohan replied, then he sobered. "Besides, we have Vaul to deal with and he's more than a handful. We can't even sense where he is and that's not good. So we always have to be on our toes."

The thought of not being able to sense Vaul struck a nerve inside me. How many people—innocent people—were going to get hurt or die if they get in his way? We had to put an end to him, and soon.

The days went on as usual for a while and Vaul had not struck once. Some people thought that he had been scared off, but something inside me told me that he was just waiting for us to get careless, then he'd move in for the kill.

One day that feeling was proved right when I sensed something was terribly wrong. Gohan had been helping me study when I suddenly bolted right out of my chair.

"Jessie?"

I clutched my head. "Something's totally wrong. Someone...someone's hurt."

"Who? Where?"

"Vaul," I whispered.

Then Kat came bursting in. "Jess..." She was quite shaken and afraid and ran over to me. "What is that?"

I put an arm around her. "It's Vaul. I know it is. He's attacking someone, but I don't know who!"

We all looked at each other and flew out Gohan's window. I closed in on Vaul's feeling and led the others to him.

(Okay, while we're flying to the rescue, let's do a background check. It's been a month, remember? ~_Dreamy sigh~_ Gohan and I are together! Yay! My dream come true! Kat's working on Piccolo and Jo's almost there with Trunks. I bet soon those two will be as in love as Gohan and me. :) Poor Cassie...all she wants is 17...Oh, look, here we are!)

"Down there!" I shouted, pointing below us. Gohan immediately flew down to Vaul while Kat and I went down to help Vaul's victim.

We rolled the victim on his back and gasped at who it was. (Are you sitting down?) 

"Gohan! It's Android 17!" I yelled to him.

"Take him to Krillin! Hurry!"

"Okay!" Kat and I replied.

Kat and I each put one of 17's arms around our necks and set out for Krillin's. We flew as fast as we could, but couldn't get there fast enough for me. I just didn't feel right leaving Gohan to fight Vaul alone.

I decided to call Piccolo, but I talked aloud because it was easier for me. We had worked on this technique earlier. "Piccolo!"

I startled Kat. "Piccolo, what?"

"Piccolo, answer me, there's no time to waste!"

:_What, Jessie?:_ He sounded annoyed.

"Gohan needs you and all the help he can get. He's fighting Vaul!"

_:What?!:_

"Piccolo, go to him and get Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. Hurry! I don't know how long he can last against Vaul!" I felt no more Piccolo so I guessed he closed the connection.

"What was that all about?" Kat asked.

"Never mind, we're here."

We landed and I shot into Krillin's house and literally dragged him out of the house. I ordered him to watch 17 and I flew back to Gohan as fast as I could, not waiting for anyone. But I felt Kat close behind me.

I got back just in time to see Gohan get vaulted up into the air by Vaul. He didn't seem to have any control and looked to be unconscious. 

"Gohan!" Piccolo and Goku shouted, arriving.

I flew directly into Gohan's path, hoping to slow him down. He rammed into me and I wrapped my arms around his middle and stopped his ascent. Piccolo and Goku saw this and went to fight Vaul.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. "Jessie?"

"Shh, don't talk, it's okay." He put an arm around my shoulders and I lowered him to the ground. I looked up and saw Trunks, Vegeta, and Jo enter.

"Go get 'em, Trunks!" Jo shouted, then came over to Gohan and me. I had Gohan's head cradled in my arms and was wiping away blood from his face.

Kat's sudden scream brought our attention back to the fight. Everyone was lying on the ground and Vaul advanced on them. 

The scream triggered something and it all came back to me. The scream, monster—Vaul, crystals, fire...the vision! I remembered exactly what happened. Suddenly fighting like this seemed natural, and I knew what to do. It was like my past was becoming one with me again.

"Vaul! Leave them alone!" I yelled.

He stopped his advance and looked at me. "High Princess, what a surprise."

"Don't you 'High Princess' me, Vaul. You will leave this place and never come back," I quoted.

His eyes widened. "High Queen Mary said that...you couldn't possibly..."

"Vaul, if you ever return here and attack my people I will take care of you once and for all!"

Vaul roared his rage. "You will die!"

Gohan struggled to rise. "Jessie..."

"No, stay. It's all right." I closed my eyes and saw Jessica (my other self) doing the attack. I mimicked her and felt the power inside me and suddenly some instinct took over; I knew exactly what to do and when to do it. I felt like I was complete with this new power—I felt whole.

I was so far into the trance, I didn't notice my crystal glowing a brilliant red. 

Vaul stopped. "That crystal..."

"Fire!" I yelled. I held my hands out, making an X, right hand in front of left.

My fireball hit its mark—right in Vaul's chest. He fell backwards and ran off when he saw Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta get up and advance. Goku walked behind Vegeta and Trunks and Piccolo walked behind Gohan.

Once Vaul was out of sight, Gohan dropped his pose and swayed as his knees buckled. (Now you see why Piccolo was there?) Piccolo was at his side in an instant and caught him as he fell back.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Piccolo...I don't feel so good. I hurt all over, but especially here..." He pointed to his left side. Piccolo took the hand that covered the spot and looked at it. What he saw made his eyes widen. "Piccolo?" Everyone gathered around. "What is it?" Gohan's hand was covered in his blood.

"Gohan..." Piccolo's eyes were full of sorrow and anger. "What did he do to you?"

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Piccolo's hand tightly as a wave of pain swept over him. "He...hit me with something...I don't know what...Piccolo it hurts..."

"Be strong, Gohan," Piccolo replied, squeezing his hand back.

"Tell me the truth; am I dying?" Piccolo and Goku looked at each other, then Goku knelt by his son. "Oh, damn...Dad, Piccolo, I don't wanna die!"

I stepped away from the crying Kat and Jo and knelt by Gohan's head. "Shh, it's okay," I soothed, stroking his hair. "You're going to be just fine, Gohan. Just fine." I smiled at him and wiped away his tears.

"Jessie..."

I shook my head. "No, you're going to be fine, Gohan. Piccolo, I need his hand. Quickly if you want him to live." Piccolo and I switched spots and I took Gohan in my arms.

"Gohan, do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded. "Then you'll be fine."

Gohan suddenly drew in a sharp breath and clutched his side with the hand his father had been holding. He curled up in a ball and buried his face in my arms and sobbed. "Gods, it hurts!"

I held him. "It's okay." I kissed the top of his head and he relaxed. I sent some of my healing power through that kiss and the others looked at me strangely.

I shifted so I was more comfortable, but still held Gohan the same way. I closed my eyes in concentration and put my left hand over his wound while holding him with my right. The power inside me knew what to do and flowed out of me and into him in a soft red light.

When the wound had woven itself back together I stopped and watch Gohan's eyes flutter open, all pain in them gone. I smiled and kissedhim after Piccolo and Goku helped him to his feet.

Still in my trance-like state I moved Jo and Kat aside and raised both my arms in the air. "These two before me and one away have always done their best to protect me," I said to the sky. "Give them back what they lack!"

There was a flash of light and two crystals appeared on their necks. They looked down at them. "Whoa..."

That done, my new power left and I was significantly weaker than I was with it. I swayed and fell into strong arms who belonged to Piccolo. He steadied me and I stood up again.

I was very confused. "What...just happened?"

"You don't know?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head. "Not really." I looked as Gohan approached me. "I remember drawing Vaul's attention and throwing a fireball at him. After that it's kind of hazy." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Gohan. "You were wounded. I...can't remember!" I was so frustrated I could have cried.

"It's okay," Gohan said, taking my hand. "I'll take you home now." I nodded and went up with him, Kat following. I guessed the others stayed to talk about what just happened, even though I wasn't exactly sure what.


	15. My DBZ Adventure Part 15

My DBZ Adventure—Part 15 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 15

A/N: Uh...I don't think there are any this time, really. Just thanx to all my fans! Ja ne!

****

Disclaimer: This is getting really old...I don't own them, blah blah blah...you get the picture. ^-^

"Jessie, I'm going to do something that Piccolo taught me, okay? This is a secret between him and me," Gohan said as we entered his room and he sat on his bed.

"Okay," I said, a bit uncertain. But I trusted him.

"Sit down next to me and relax—open your mind to me. Make your mind as clear as a crystal. Good. Now close your eyes."

I did everything he told me to do and he put his hands on my head. I felt his mind entering mine and images flashed. Quickly he showed me what had happened this afternoon, but through my eyes. I experienced all my emotions, like he was bringing my memory back to the surface. After a moment I realized he was doing just that.

When he was done it was a jolt back to reality. I jerked back into Gohan's arms and he grinned apologetically. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head, slightly in shock. "Jessie?" I looked at him and went to speak, but nothing came out.

Without warning his lips were on mine and I melted into him. When we parted I was completely back to reality. We looked at each other and I smiled at him, completely forgetting what he brought back.

"Are you better now?" he asked. I nodded and nuzzled against him. He put his arms around me and we sat together on his bed.

"Gohan? Did I really do that—wield so much power?" I asked.

"Yes, you did." He could tell I was nervous about the whole idea. "Jess, you saved my life! I would have died back there if you hadn't had that power and healed me."

I buried my face in his arms. "I don't even wanna think about that." I looked at him with glistening eyes. "I almost lost you forever to that monster. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"You won't, I promise," he said.

"I've heard that before. Before long you'll forget all about me and find someone else."

Gohan shook his head. "I will never ever forget about you, Jessie. I have never broken a promise."

I looked at him sadly. "You will. But until then I'll enjoy this while it lasts."

"I don't plan on ending this anytime soon. I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited and how much I've wanted to hear you say that." He smiled as I lay in his arms and fell asleep.

****

~~~

"Mother, no!"

I found myself once again in the palace of my counterpart. Jessica was in front of the High Queen's Throne, arguing with her about something.

"Mother, I won't! There's no way!" Jessica shouted.

"Daughter, please, keep your voice down. You must be dignified," Mary said. Jessica smoothed her dress. "Now, he's a perfectly nice boy who will take good care of you."

"No! No, no, and no! I refuse to marry someone I don't love, let alone don't know! I've never even met this John before. I refuse to marry him!"

So that's what's got her so upset. I would never agree to something like that, and Mother should know that. I could fully understand why Jessica was so upset.

"Daughter, please try to understand the situation," the High Queen said calmly. "This marriage would be very good for us. We would have an alliance that would greatly strengthen us. Do you understand?"

  
"Oh, yes, I understand. I understand that you don't give a damn about me, my happiness, or my future!" With that she ran out crying. Her mother called to her but was ignored.

I followed her back out to the courtyard and into the surrounding trees. She came to a small clearing and collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

I jumped slightly when someone appeared from the bushes. I gasped as he came into the light, recognizing him instantly.

He knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and threw herself into his arms. He held her, stroking her hair and whispering words into her ear.

"What's wrong, Jess?" he asked.

"Mother...she's trying to marry me off!" she wailed, clinging to him like a life-line. "I don't want to marry anyone but you!"

"Hush, it'll all be all right, you'll see. Everything will be fine, love."

"I hope your right. I'd die if I lost you." She looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't cry, love, please. You won't ever lose me, I promise. I've never broken a promise." He gently wiped her face clean. "Now, I know she's there, somewhere. Ah, there's the one I love." He chuckled lightly as her face was cleaned.

She giggled. "I love you so much. What would I ever do without you?" She sighed and leaned into him. "I love you, Gohan."

****

~~~

I gasped and sat up straight.

"Whoa, Jess!"

I looked around and found myself in Gohan's room with Kat across from me. "Boy, was that weird..." I put a hand to my head, then smiled. "She has good taste."

Gohan and Kat looked at each other. "What?"

I looked at Gohan and my happiness grew. I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. Have I told you that lately? Well, I do." I smiled at him once more before grabbing Kat and dancing out of the room.

When Kat and I were safely in my room I closed the door and grabbed her hand, bringing her to me in a hug. Then I proceeded to dance about the room.

"Kat, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, I can tell. Why?"

"Gohan and I are meant to be together, Kat! You know those weird dreams that are really visions of our past? I was in love with Gohan then, too! We were meant to be! This is the happiest day of my life!"

  
Through the visions we were having, Cassie, Jo, Kat, and I all learned about our new powers awakened by the crystals. Unlike Gohan and the others, our new power was elemental. Cassie's element was ice, Jo's was water, Kat was thunder, and mine was fire. 

Each day we all found time to sneak away and train together, perfecting our new-found power. We all decided to keep everything a secret. Of course we all still trained with our respective trainers; me with Gohan, Kat with Piccolo, Jo with Trunks, and now Cassie with 17.

One evening when Kat and I went on our "walk" I noticed that we were being followed. It was just a little more than a feeling, but I definitely sensed Gohan.

"You know, Kat, I hate being spied on. Don't you?" I asked suddenly, hoping she'd catch on.

"Yeah, I know. If I catch someone spying on my I'll poke out his eyes and rip out his tongue."

I nodded. "Usually spying means that you don't trust someone, and I'd hate to think that I'm not trusted." I felt Gohan hesitate, but then he continued much to my dismay. I didn't want to call him out, but I didn't want our secret out, either. "Kat, you go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

She looked uncertain for a moment, then understood. "Be careful." Then she left.

"I will." I then turned around. "Okay, Gohan, I know you're out there. Come out and show yourself." I waited for five minutes. "Gohan, that won't work. I know exactly where you are. Come out."

After a moment there was a rustling in the bushes and Gohan stepped out. "How did you sense me? My ki was suppressed."

I walked forward to him. "I don't have to sense a ki. I could have sensed anyone sneaking up on me like that." I put a hand to his face. "Something screamed Gohan to me. Sweetheart, you may be able to suppress your ki, but not the bond we share. You can't suppress love, Gohan. It just doesn't work."

Gohan took my hand and kissed it. "I guess not." Then his expression changed to one of nervousness. "Kat didn't mean what she said about spies, did she?"

I chuckled lightly. "I don't know. She might have. I meant what I said, though."

Gohan looked guilty and a bit fearful. "I do trust you, Jessie. I was just curious and...worried." He looked at the ground.

I raised his head and kissed him. "I know, and I appreciate that. But please don't spy on me. I will tell you when I want you to know. You can probably guess what I'm doing, but do no more than that. I'm trusting you to abide by my wishes."

"I don't like it, but I will."

I smirked. "You don't have to like it." I pushed him away. "Now get outta here. I have work to do." I smiled at him to soften my actions before I turned and ran soundlessly into the woods. Thankfully, he turned and headed somewhere, probably to Piccolo.

I ran to our usual training spot and saw Kat, Jo, and Cassie sparring with each other. I sneaked up behind Jo and tried to do a sneak attack only to find myself on the ground in a fraction of a second.

I looked up to see Jo grinning down at me, holding a ball of water above me. I looked in slight fear at the water—my one great weakness. If my fire powers were being used in any way and she hit me with her water, it meant big trouble for me. Her special water weakened my fire crystal power and stole my energy, leaving me quite drained.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna drop it. I know how bad it is for you," Jo said.

I sighed in relief and let Kat help me up. "Good. I really don't wanna face Gohan tomorrow with no energy to train."

"What took you so long?" Cassie asked.

"Spy trouble," I replied. "It was only Gohan and I got him to promise not to spy on me. Now, who wants to spar with me?" I did a Goku smirk and got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

  
This went on for a long while before the other Z fighters called us out. We didn't show them our true power—we saved that for our next battle with Vaul. They were impressed with our new-found abilities.

One afternoon when the four of us were training, we attracted visitors. I was sparring with Jo, and Kat with Cassie. We didn't acknowledge that we knew they were there, but we suspected that they knew we knew. {I could have written a more confusing sentence, but I didn't want to scare you away. ^_~}

Before Jo got a chance to regroup after one of my attacks, I made a small fireball and threw it at her feet, knocking her to the ground. I smiled triumphantly and Kat and Cassie watched.

Jo sensed Trunks and grabbed her ankle as if hurt. "Ow! My ankle! It hurts!" She squeezed her eyes shut. 

I grinned evilly. _:Piccolo, get Vegeta to help her,: _I thought to him.

It took a moment, but he understood and smirked. _:Got it.:_ I watched as Piccolo nudged Vegeta. Vegeta sighed and stepped forward.

Jo saw Vegeta come forward and she decided she was fine, and stood up. Everyone stifled laughter. "I'm okay, I'm o-k." She glared at me when I started laughing. "Oh, you are so dead!"

I stopped laughing when I saw a wave of her water heading for me. I just had time to make a meak fire shield before it hit me full force. My shield only held for a few seconds before the icy water cut through. It knocked the breath out of my body and sent me flying.

I landed on the ground with a thud, drained and trying to get water out of my lungs. I coughed and sputtered as I tried to breathe again.

"C'mon, Jess, you can take more than that," Gohan said. "Get up and teach her a lesson."

_:Gohan, I can't. Everything's spinning. Her water is my one great weakness. I...I breathed it in. It drains my energy and leaves me weak.:_

:You're telling me that water weakens you?:

:Gohan, I'm serious! Have I ever lied to you?: I shook my head and blinked as my vision blurred. I swayed slightly on my hands and knees, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Jessie?" Kat asked, approaching me.

"Kat...Gohan doesn't believe me." I looked up at her. "Whoa...Kat, you're spinning. I didn't know you could do that."

"Jessie, close your eyes, I can feel your ki slipping. Gohan, get over here."

He came at the authority in her voice. "What?" he asked, coming over.

"Do that thing you do and give her some of your energy."

Gohan looked taken aback. "Why does she need it? Is water really that bad for her?"

"Yes! Gohan, just look at her! Feel her ki, for Kami's sake!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed, then widened slightly. "It's slipping down."

"I...think I'm...gonna...take a nap now, okay?"

Gohan knelt next to me. "Jessie?" He touched my shoulder , putting extra weight on me. I started to fall, but he eased e so I was comfortably leaning against him. "Jess, stay awake."

I opened my eyes for his worried tone. "I'm all right...I just need...to...re...st..."

Suddenly I felt new life and energy entering my body. After a moment I was fully revitalized and sat up straight in Gohan's arms.

"That's better," I said. Then I kissed the man who was holding me. "I love you. Did you know that?"

Gohan smiled at me. "I love you, too."

I squealed in delight. "I'm glad. Hey, what did you have before you came here?" I giggled for no apparent reason. "I feel high."

Gohan sweat dropped and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh boy. Well, train more and use it up."

I shook my head. "I like it right here with you. Will you take me somewhere?"

"Where?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere special that you've never taken anyone else."

"I've never had a girlfriend before you."

I was happy and sad for him. "I'm your first? That means you've never been loved before."

"That's not true. I have my family and friends."

"But it's not the same. Would you go out with your mother? Or Bulma?" I asked.

"No."

"See? It's different. I'll explain more later when we're alone." We looked around and saw Trunks come up behind Jo and snake his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into him. Vegeta was disgusted and flew off. Piccolo only left once he knew everyone was all right and giving an extra glance at Gohan and Kat.

I looked over in Cassie's direction and saw her and 17 standing closer together than normal. I began to see a blossoming relationship and I was happy. There are a lot of people out there who believe that 17 could never find love because of his past and who they thought him to be. But I knew that Cassie had never even looked at another guy, and here she was, giving her heart to a "cold, heartless android." I think we were all happy to have those people proved wrong. 


	16. My DBZ Adventure Part 16

My DBZ Adventure—Part 16 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 16

A/N: Hi! Uh...I don't think I have anything to say except: review! Please. ^-^ Other than that, I think we're good. ^-^

****

Disclaimer: * groan * Do I really have to do this? If I have to do this every time I think I'm gonna cry. I DON'T OWN THEM, DAMNIT! ^-^ All done.

"Thanks, Bulma!" I called as she drove out of sight. "Kat, look at all these new clothes! This is so cool!"

"I know! I can't wait to try these on! Hey, you didn't get as much as I did."

I shook my head. "Nope. Most of the stuff Bulma got me is stuff that I'll really use. I bet before long all my work out stuff will be tattered and useless. But I did get some stuff for my pleasure, though. Bulma insisted. I'll show you inside."

  
Kat gasped. "Jess, that's beautiful!"

"I know, that's why I got it. It reminds me of something, but I'm not sure what. I can't wait until I get a reason to wear it. And I only will for Gohan."

"That special, huh?"

"That special. Don't tell Gohan about it, though. I want it to be a surprise."

"Hold it up again," Kat told me.

I held up the dress and looked at it dreamily. It was red, like most of my new wardrobe, and it ended a little past the knee with a slit going to mid-thigh. It had very thing straps at the top, but they weren't spaghetti straps. The back was just a criss-cross of straps while the front was somewhat modest as it dipped only a little. The whole dress sparkled when the light hit it right. The whole thing took my breath away.

  
"Jessie?"

I stirred and opened my eyes to a knock on my door. I stood slowly and went to answer it. I smiled at my new pajamas. They were actually just tight black shorts with a baggy tee-shirt. I opened the door and saw Gohan. I blinked sleepily at him. 

"Good, you're awake." He stepped inside, shut the door, and went over to my dresser. He opened random drawers and picked out clothes for me to wear.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" I asked.

He thrust some clothes at me. "Put these on and meet me outside. Use my window, it's already open."

"What for? I was sleeping, you know."

He stood right in front of me. "You know that special place? It's better at night with a full moon."

"A full—Gohan, are you sure about that? Can you be out during a full moon?"

"Yes, I've been fine for years. Piccolo made sure of that. Let's go!" With that he went outside.

I sorted through the clothes he had picked out for me. "My red bikini? I'm not gonna ask..." I started putting everything on. When I was done I wore my bathing suit underneath a dark purple tank top and black shorts. Everything was tight. "Men..."

I flew out to meet him when I deemed myself satisfactory. "So, where are we going?"

He smiled and took my hand, brining me up in the air. "To a place only I know about. Yesterday I was searching for a place to take you and I found this place. I really think you'll love it. At least, I hope you will."

"I'm sure I will. Let's go, you're making me anxious."

"Just follow me."

We didn't fly very far, but it was somewhere I'd never been before. We landed in front of a bunch of caves and I watched Gohan look very confused.

"Now, which one was it?" he asked himself. "Oh, I should have marked it or something."

I giggled. "Having problems?"

He looked innocent. "Who, me? Nah, I'll find it." He flew up above the caves and looked down at them. After a moment of search he proclaimed he had found the one he was looking for.

"I'm trusting you not to run me into anything," I said when he told me to close my eyes.

"I won't, just relax."

Gohan led me into numerous caverns, which happened to be pitch black, and I was convinced we were lost. Well, until he almost gave me a heart attack by yelling he found the right one.

"Could you tell me a little quieter next time?" I asked, glaring at him.

He grinned apologetically at me. "Sorry. Keep your eyes closed or you'll ruin the surprise."

I sighed and let him lead me further inside the cavern. I tried to sense my surroundings but it wasn't working too well.

Finally we stopped. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I did just that. The first thing I saw was Gohan's smiling face, then our surroundings. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. I looked up and saw the moon through a hole in the ceiling and watched the moonlight trickle in. The walls sparkled with tiny diamonds and there was a waterfall that formed a pool at the bottom. The water sparkled like the walls with the tiny diamonds that had fallen. But the water itself sparkled with a life of its own.

"Oh, Gohan, it's beautiful!"

He beamed at me. "I'm glad you like it, Jess."

  
I threw my arms around his neck. "Like it? I _love_ it! This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen! Thank you." I pulled away and looked at him mischievously. "This is why you picked out my bathing suit, isn't it?"

He grinned at me. "Yup. And the water's great, too."

"You already swam here?"

He blushed. "Actually, I slipped and fell in." I laughed at him. "Hey, it hurt."

"Aww, poor baby." I kissed him on the head. "Is that better?" All he could do was grin goofilly at me.

When Gohan had recovered from his pleasant surprise he began to strip to his swimming trunks. (Or should I saw shorts?) I could do nothing but stare when I saw him standing before me in nothing but shorts.

"Are you coming swimming with me or not?" he asked innocently.

I had to nod at the little boy in his eyes. Then I proceeded to strip down to my own bathing suit. I sensed him staring at me and I looked up at him.

"What? Did I grow another head?" I looked at myself but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What?"

"You...you look great, Jess."

I stepped closer to him and traced patterns on his chest with my finger. "You don't look so bad, yourself." I felt him shiver in pleasure. "Catch me if you can!"

I turned and ran to the pool. Suddenly I was swept off my feet and I pouted at Gohan. "No fair. You're too fast."

"I guess you'll have to work on your speed, then, won't you?"

While he was talking my gaze went up and I saw a ledge. "How deep is this pool?"

Gohan blinked at me. "Uh...it's pretty deep. I could barely swim to the bottom."

That meant it was pretty deep. "Good. How good are you at diving?"

"I'm okay, why?"

"Follow me if you dare." I flew out of his arms and up to the ledge.

"Jess, be careful!" he called.

"Aren't you coming up with me?" I sent him the puppy eyes. "Please?"

"I never knew you liked diving from high places," he said, flying up to stand next to me.

"Well, I can hardly be afraid of heights when I fly above the tree tops on a regular basis."

"True."

"And I know you'd never let anything happen to me."

"True again."

"Okay, tell me what you think." I dove down off the ledge and plunged into the icy water below. Once the shock of the water wore off, I shot out of it and landed on the rock cavern floor, shivering.

Gohan looked slightly concerned and flew down to me. "The dive was perfect, but I think you're cold."

"It's freezing!" I gasped, rubbing my arms. "Why didn't you tell me it was like ice?"

"It wasn't like ice to me. Come here." He stepped up to me and took me in his arms, flaring up his ki. I didn't resist at all; I welcomed the extra heat. He held me until I was warm again and after. Heck, I didn't mind being close to him!

"Can you warm up the water like that?" I asked. "Or would you just blow it up?"

"I'd just blow it up. I tried that already and it didn't work. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let me try something." I stepped away from him and knelt by the pool. I took my crystal in hand and put the tip in the water. It started glowing red as well as the water. I felt heat radiating out of the crystal and into the water, just like I'd wanted.

I came out of my self-induced trance to Gohan kneeling next to me. He felt the water and a smile crossed his face.

"It's warm! Feel it."

I felt it. "Perfect! I'm glad it worked. C'mon!" I stood and dove gracefully into the water.

"Jessie, come back here!" Gohan called after me. I ignored him and watched him from where he couldn't see me underneath the surface. "Jessie? Jess? Where'd you go? Okay, you come out now. Jessie, come out!"

At his worried tone and my need for air, I broke the surface. I didn't gasp for air like I wanted to for that would just worry him further.

He breathed a sigh of relief when I surfaced. "Jess, don't do that. I was getting worried."

I swam up to him. "You worry about me too much. I come up for air when I need it. And if I can't I'll let you know."

"Good." Without warning he reached down and dunked me under.

I came up coughing and I glared at him. "Of course you know this means war." He just smirked at me and dove in.

We played in the pool for two hours when we finally decided it was time to head home. I watched sadly as Gohan put his shirt back on.

I looked at my sopping wet bathing suit. "I don't wanna put my clothes on over this. I'll be freezing by the time we get home."

Gohan looked at himself. "Good point. I didn't think about the fly home." He frowned.

I got an idea. I summoned my crystal power again and engulfed myself with (harmless) flames. Gohan cried out in fear for me when he saw it, but when I released the fire I was dry.

"Much better. Your turn." Before he could protest I did the same to him. He was afraid until he realized he wouldn't be burned to a crisp.

  
"Hey, that's pretty cool, Jess. How'd you know you could do that?"

"It was just an idea. Something told me it would be fine to do. When it comes to my crystal I listen to those feelings. They're always right." I dressed while I talked.

"Cool. So, are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. We'll have to come back here soon. It's so peaceful."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's go." He took my hand and led me outside again. Then we took to the air and flew home. 

  
"Gohan, I had a wonderful time," I whispered when we were safely in his room. I hugged him. "Thank you."

"So did I, Jess. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He kissed me gently. "Sweet dreams, love."

I blinked at him for a second, but recovered before he could call me on it. "Good night." With that I sneaked back to my room.

__

He called me 'love.' He's only called me that in my visions. Is he getting them now, too? I'll ask him about it tomorrow.

I changed back into my pajamas and went back to sleep thinking of Gohan.


	17. My DBZ Adventure Part 17

My DBZ Adventure—Part 17 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 17

A/N: Same old stuff. Thank you to everyone who has given me good reviews! They mean a lot to me and make me feel better about myself. TwilightDemon, I will try to put more Piccolo in for you in future parts. This one has Piccolo in it, but you may feel like killing me after you read it. Remember, this is their past! It already happened! So please don't kill me! Everything will be fine, I promise. :) Thank you to everyone who's given me their support. Especially Red Kat 9 because without her I never would have come up with some of this stuff and it would have taken me twice as long to make everything work. So, thank you "Kat" and everyone! I'm a very happy girl! :)

****

Disclaimer: * glares at people* If you make me do this I'm gonna hurt you. As Marron said in How Chibi Trunks First Went Super Saiyan by Reepicheep-chan "I know who you are, I know where you live, and by god, you hafta sleep sometime." 

"Captain, take care of my daughter! Go now, hurry! You must protect her at all costs!"

_What's going on?_ I asked myself. _It looks like a war zone here. What happened? Gohan!_

Gohan bowed to the High King. "You can count on me, sir. I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

"Good." I watched him kneel before Jessica and take her in his arms. "I love you, Jess. Always remember that."

Jessica started crying. "I love you, too, Dad," she said through her tears.

The King stood. "Go now. Be safe—both of you." With that he turned and ran into the soldier's lines.

"Jess, let's go. It's not safe here." Gohan pulled on her arm and dragged her away.

"Gohan!"

We all looked up and saw someone flying above us. "Piccolo!" we exclaimed.

He landed and Kat jumped out of his arms. "Take care of her. I'm going to fight Vaul."

"Piccolo, you can't! He'll kill you! Only the High Queen has that kind of power," Gohan exclaimed, taking his arm.

Piccolo smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it, kid. It's time I repaid you guys for the kindness you've shown me. No one would have taken me in and saved my life like you all did after I attacked the Palace. Trunks and Juunanagou should be coming with Princess' Jo and Cassie, so keep an eye out for them."

"Piccolo, no!" Gohan cried. "You can't go! It's suicide!"

"Use your head, Gohan. You have to protect the High Princess and the others. Use what I taught you. It's not much but it should help a little. Now get out of here!"

Kat was crying. "Piccolo, please don't."

"All three of you know it's the right thing to do. I may be the extra power Mary needs to beat him." He fired a small ki blast at their feet. "Now run!"

Instead of running away, Gohan ran toward Piccolo and threw his arms around his waist. "Be careful, Piccolo, please. You're my best friend."

Surprisingly Piccolo didn't shove him away. Instead he put a hand on Gohan's head. He did the same to Kat when she copied Gohan. Jessica stayed back, silent tears flowing free.

"I can't promise I'll make it out of this, but I'll try. We'll all meet again, I promise." With that Gohan and Kat let go and Piccolo flew away.

Gohan followed Piccolo with his eyes for as long as he could. Then he fell to his knees, sobbing. I watched as Jessica approached him and took him in her arms. He cried into her shirt, clutching her like she was his only link to this world.

My heart ached and I cried, too, as I watched this. I had think sinking feeling that more than just Piccolo's death would ensue this monster's rampage. 

Oh how I wished I was wrong...

"Gohan, I can't just run away," Jessica said when his tears stopped. "I have to help them fight him. My mother needs me as well as my people."

"We'll help you," we all heard from behind us.

I turned to see Jo, Trunks, Cassie, and Juunanagou run up.

"What are we waiting for?" Jo asked. "Let's go!"

"Count us in," Cassie said, crystal glowing icy blue.

"We may still be able to help Piccolo," Kat said.

That agreed I followed them all back the way we had come. We ran to the sounds of battle and found the battlefield. There were hundreds of dead, dying, and wounded soldiers lying all across the field.

Somehow we ignored all the carnage and pressed onward to where we saw Vaul battling the soldiers. Approaching the battle we all recognized our mothers and fathers among the fighters. The men fought with all they knew how while the Queens used their crystals.

"Mother!" Jessica called, but couldn't be heard over the din.

Everyone but Jessica, Kat, and Gohan ran to their mother (or girlfriend's). They searched the battle scene for Piccolo, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Jessica turned to Kat. "Kat, I want you to go to our Mothers. They need your extra strength to help them fight.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me! Just go! Kat, look at them, they need your power. I'll make sure Piccolo's safe, okay? Now run!"

She hugged her tightly. "Be careful, Jess. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I love you, Kat, you're the best friend anyone could ever hope for. Please, help me save my Kingdom."

Kat nodded and ran toward our Mothers. 

"Jessie, I can't see Piccolo anywhere!" Gohan exclaimed.

"We'll keep looking. Let's make our way closer. I promised Kat I'd keep him safe."

I went with them as they made their way toward Vaul. I tried not to look at the dead bodies littering the ground as I followed them. Luckily I didn't see any familiar faces in with the dead I was forced to see.

We all looked up as we heard an explosion ahead of us. There was smoke coming from Vaul's chest and we saw Piccolo in front of him with an arm outstretched, smirking.

"Piccolo!" we all exclaimed with joy.

But our joy turned to fear as the smoke cleared and Vaul was unscathed. He stood there, trembling with rage and got ready to aim an attack at Piccolo.

Jessica saw this and started at a dead run toward them. Once she was in range she started he own counterattack. She released it when Vaul released his. Her fire knocked his attack from Piccolo and into the woods.

The whole battle seemed to stop when Gohan joined Jessica. Everyone's eyes turned to them and it was almost silent. Piccolo gaped at them as well as everyone else.

"Nice shot, Jess," Gohan said.

"I couldn't let him hurt Piccolo. He'll pay for everything."

"Is that so, High Princess?" Vaul asked in his reptilian-like voice.

Jessica raised her voice. "Yes, it is. You cannot beat us, Vaul. We are all a team and on the side of good. That gives us an advantage. And we will never give up!" Her young voice carried across the field. There was a cheer from the soldiers, hope restored.

During Jessica's speech, Piccolo had flown over to her and Gohan. "I thought I told you to run," he hissed.

"I couldn't," Jessica replied. "I couldn't just run away while my Kingdom was being attacked. My friends and family live here and I'm not about to let them perish! I am prepared to die defending my Kingdom just as my parents are, and if I must, so be it!"

"Well, I'm glad you're ready to die, little girl, because I'm ready to kill you!" Vaul roared.

"If I take you with me, that's fine by me! But I won't go down without a fight!"

"Jessica!"

She turned. "Mother!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran away like you were supposed to."

"No time for reunions!" Piccolo shouted. "Here he comes!"

They all got ready to attack him with everything they had. However, Vaul attacked much too quickly for them. He managed to take out Cassie's mother, Queen Linda, first. He aimed his attack at her and hit her, full force. The energy beam went straight through her stomach, knocking her several feet back.

"Mother!" Cassie screamed, running to her.

Queen Linda looked at Cassie and smiled. "Love you, Cass," she managed to say.

"I love you, too, Mom," Cassie said through a sob. We all watched as Linda took one last shuddering breath before falling limp. Cassie sobbed into her mother's chest. "Mother!"

Seeing an opportunity, Vaul readied another attack and fired it at Cassie. Luckily Juun got there first and got her out of the way. They both rolled on the ground out of harms way.

The others were all enraged at Linda's death and attacked Vaul in the moment he was distracted. Their attacks hit their mark and Vaul was injured, but not enough to kill him.

Piccolo and Gohan kept up the ki blasts and the Princesses supplied their mother's with extra energy. When Cassie started helping the Queen, it left Jessica free to attack Vaul herself.

I watched them all fight him, wishing there were something I could do to help. Knowing that I couldn't was breaking my heart. I also saw that their fighting was getting them nowhere. Vaul was too fast and powerful for them to beat.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and a massive energy beam was released from Vaul. I could do nothing but watch as it headed straight for the fighters. They all gathered around the High Queen and Jessica to shield them. 

After the blast everyone collapsed. But I noticed that most everyone had been killed. I saw that the High Queen, Jessica, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kat were still alive. They all struggled to rise, except Kat. She just lay there, unmoving.

Jessica made her way to her. "Kat?"

"Jess...where's Piccolo?"

Piccolo knelt by her. "I'm here, Kat." She made him bring his head down to her and she kissed his cheek.

"Always wanted to do that. Now I can die happy."

"Kat, you're not gonna die!" Jessica told her.

She clutched her stomach. "Yes...I am. I...love you...Piccolo."

A tear fell from his eye. "Kat..."

Kat smiled at Jessica and squeezed her hand weakly. "Sayonara, Jess." With that her head fell to the side and her breath left her body.

Jessica shook Kat with all her might. "Kat! Get up! Kat, no!" she sobbed. "No..."

Vaul laughed. "Problems, High Princess?"

Jessica glared at him. "You _bastard_!" She threw a fireball at him, which he dodged.

"My turn." Vaul aimed an attack at her and fired. It came right at her, but she didn't have time to move or counterattack. 

"I failed..." She closed her eyes.

Gohan, who had been helping Queen Mary, turned and saw what was happening. "No, Jessie!"

Piccolo ran in front of Jessica, taking the brunt of the attack. When it passed he fell forward onto the ground.

"Piccolo!" the exclaimed.

Jessica took his hand. "Piccolo, why did you do that?" she cried.

"Don't...worry about it, kid. We'll all meet again...don't sweat it."

"Piccolo, no..." Gohan mourned. "You can't!"

"I'll...see ya, Gohan, Jess." With his last breath he gave them what little energy he had left in hopes they would win.

While Vaul watched them with interest Mary had built up a massive attack of her own. Before he could sense it she fired it at him. Luckily for us he saw it too late and couldn't dodge it. The fire stream hit him in the chest, knocking him back. Jessica made her own fire stream and added it to her mother's, pouring all her rage into it. Gohan fired ki blasts, too.

When they had no more to give they broke off the attack and Vaul collapsed. Jessica and Gohan passed out with no energy left.

High Queen Mary looked at the battle scene and saw she was the only one standing. All her friends were dead as well as her husband.

She knelt by Jessica and smoothed back her hair. "My Princess..." She took her crystal in her hands and it glowed. "Take these people back to where they can learn strength that they cannot here. They have all been faithful and loyal to me, as well as my good friends. Send King Vegeta and Son Goku, also, so that they may help us in our future battle with this monster. Please, go now! Your pasts will be revealed to you in due time. I love you all."

That said, there was a brilliant flash of light and Jessica, Gohan, Kat, Piccolo, Jo, Trunks, Cassie, and Juunanagou all disappeared, as well as Goku and Vegeta.

The last thin I saw was Queen Mary collapse before the scene faded and I awoke.


	18. My DBZ Adventure Part 18

My DBZ Adventure—Part 18 ****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 18

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the people who are reading this. I've been pretty busy. Camp, whale watching, ya know how it is. ^_~ This was intended to go up before I left for camp, but ff.net was down, so I couldn't. That's why this is so short. I promise the next part will be longer. I know cuz I already wrote it. ^-^ Anyhoo, that's it for now. Enjoy! Ja ne!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

I awoke with a start, shooting straight up in bed. Taking a few deep breaths I realized I'd been crying in my sleep and was covered in sweat. I looked to the side of my bed and saw Kat looking at me.

I blinked at her, memory returning. Tears came to my eyes. "Kat?"

"Piccolo was right when he said we'd all meet again," she told me, smirking.

"Kat!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. "You're alive!"

"I know. Pretty cool, huh?"

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "Yeah. I'm glad everyone's back and all right." Kat nodded. "Who else had the vision, do you think?"

"Dunno. Probably just Cassie and Jo."

"But...everyone here was with us back then. Maybe..."

"Gohan!"

Our heads shot up and we looked in the direction of the voice. "What?" We looked at each other and ran into Gohan's room.

"Gohan, wake up!" Chichi yelled, shaking him.

Kat and I ran in and saw Chichi, Goku, and Piccolo standing around Gohan's bed. "What's going on?"

"He won't wake up!" Chichi cried, clinging to Goku.

Gohan tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep. "Jessie, no!" he cried.

I rushed forward to his side and sat next to him on his bed. "Gohan, I'm right here," I told him.

He started to cry. "Piccolo..."

I looked at Piccolo and he shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Then it clicked. "Kat, he's having it, too. He's having the same dream we had. We can't wake him up yet. He has to finish it."

"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked.

"Nothing. He's just remembering something from his past." I corrected myself. "Our past."

Suddenly Gohan gasped and sat up. He took deep shuddering breaths and looked at himself, not noticing he wasn't alone. I could tell he was remembering his past and motioned for everyone to leave. Kat soundlessly shut the door behind her and Piccolo flew outside his window.

"Gohan?" I ventured.

His head shot up. "J-Jessie?"

I smiled gently at him. "I'm here." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're alive? We're alive?" I nodded. "But...Piccolo...Vaul killed him. Kat, too. Dad was among the soldiers and they were all killed." He started crying again. "Trunks, Jo, 17, Cassie...Vaul killed them all," he sobbed.

I brought him to me and leaned him on my shoulder. "Gohan, that was our past. Everyone's okay now. Yes, Vaul did kill them, but it already happened. My mother sent us all to another time and place to make us stronger so we can beat him. Piccolo's died before, remember? And look at him now! He's stronger than ever!"

Gohan sniffed. "Yeah."

"See, everything's fine. We're back together now, right?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, we are."

"Look, the past is over and done with. If you need proof just look out your window," I told him.

He did and what he saw brought a smile to his face. "Piccolo!"

I nodded. "Yup. And in one piece, too. Just the way you like him."

Gohan smiled at me. "Thanks, Princess—I mean, Jessie."

I giggled. "I could get used to being called that."

"Okay, Princess."

"Okay, Captain." I leaned forward and kissed him. With that kiss all of our memories together came rushing back all at once. We pulled apart and clutched our heads.

Piccolo sensed something was amiss and came back inside. "Gohan? Jessie?" He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Gohan? What is it? Gohan!"

Suddenly the memories stopped and I blacked out. I collapsed on Gohan's bed and would have fallen on the floor if Piccolo hadn't caught me. I was only partly aware of what was happening, but I remember Kat came in and pulled me back to reality.

I opened my eyes and saw Kat looking down at me. I put a hand to my head. "Ouch, man do I hurt. What happened? Where's Gohan?"

"He's over there," Kat said, pointing across from me. She helped me sit up and I saw Gohan coming around. 

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, my head hurts. What happened?" he asked. "Jessie?"

"I'm right here," I said. "Do you know what just happened?"

"I think we got more of our memories back," he replied.

"Memories?" Piccolo asked. "Of what?"

"Of our past," Kat answered. "It's a long story, Piccolo."

"From my other visions, I think I know how we knew Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku," I said. "I'd rather wait for everyone to be present before I tell, though. I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Well, after what I just saw I think that everyone better get together today, and soon," Gohan spoke up. "I'm very confused and I'd like some answers."

"I don't know if I have all the answers, though," I told him. "I only know about a few people. What I find odd is why Krillin hasn't been mentioned to me at all. He is Goku's best friend, after all." I put my chin in my hands, pondering that. "And then there's Rose. Ugh! My head hurts."

"Guys, go make some calls and find out when we can all meet while I get dressed," Gohan ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Kat and I said sarcastically.

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Guess I'm getting back some of my lost attitude."

I winked at him. "Can't be too bad. That's how I fell in love with you the first time."

Kat just rolled her eyes and dragged me to the nearest phone. "C'mon, lover-girl, let's go." 

I blew Gohan a kiss before I let Kat drag me out of the room.


	19. My DBZ Adventure Part 19

****

My DBZ Adventure—Part 19

A/N: Uh...none this time. Just a big thanx to the people who are actually reading this. I hope I'm living up to your expectations. Anyhoo, enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

"Is everyone here—" I started to ask.

"Just tell us what that dream was about," Jo said impatiently.

I glared at her, my High Princess attitude returning. "I will wait until everyone is present," I told her. She submitted and looked at the ground. "Is everyone here?"

"Wait, where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

I frowned. _:Piccolo?:_

:I'm on my way. I just had your strange vision and I'm about as confused as Gohan was this morning. This is the first one I've had.:

:That's odd. Well, just hurry. Everyone's getting impatient with me. Can't you fly any faster?:

:Hey! I said I was coming, okay?: he snapped.

:All right.: I turned back to the others. "He's on his way." I paused to listen to him again. "He told me we can start. Now, how many of you had the vision last night?" Everyone but Chichi, Rose, Bulma and Krillin raised their hands. "Okay, this is gonna take some explaining."

As I started from my first vision, explaining our pasts to everyone, Piccolo touched down and stood behind Kat and Gohan. With help from Kat, Jo, and Cassie, I explained out positions in society to the others. I was the High Princess, with my parents as High King Edward and High Queen Mary. Kat's parents were King Paul and Queen Edna, Cassie's parents were King Charles and Queen Linda, and Jo's mother was Queen Janice.

Each family was in charge of a different sector of the Kingdom and were very close friends. Kat's family was the closest to mine, both physically and mentally. Like I told Piccolo: Kat and I are like sisters—we're family. The others are family, too, but I think Kat and I are the closest.

After explaining that, I went on to tell how Gohan and I fell in love. "As I remember, I was out in the courtyard sitting on the fountain, watching the fish swim when I first sensed you." I looked at Gohan and he verified things as I spoke. "I let you get pretty close to me before I turned around and confronted you..."

****

Flashback...

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching you," Gohan replied, coming out of the shadows.

"What for? And for how long have you been watching me?"

"I've been watching you come out here every night for the past month."

"For the whole month?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. I like watching you."

"But why? I'm not that special."

Gohan filled in the distance between us and took my hands in his, kneeling. "Yes, you are, Princess. To me, you are. To me you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Oh? Then let me direct you to my mother..."

He shook his head. "No. Princess, I have known for a long time that I loved you. I just hope that someday you can love me, too."

"But I hardly know you! You're the Captain of the Guards; when will I see you? You have your duties and I have mine."

Gohan just smiled and looked up at me. "Are we not together now? This can be our meeting place. Just come out at the same time and we'll meet here every night."

"But...if my father catches us...it won't be good for either of us," I told him.

"Then I can simply say that I was looking out for you. My job is to protect you, isn't it? And I wouldn't be lying to him, either."

I studied him for a moment and sensed his sincerity. I stood and took him with me. "All right. I...I trust you. I don't know why, but I trust you."

"Perhaps because my father is Goku, former Captain of the Guards," Gohan replied. "He's a very trustworthy man."

I smiled. "Yes, I know. He used to play with me sometimes when he wasn't busy. And sometimes he'd bring his...son...That was you I used to play with, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I was happy when I got to see you. I always had a good time."

"I'm glad." Suddenly I sensed my father. "Quickly, you must hide. My father!" Gohan quickly ducked back into the shadows. 

"Jessica, time to come in," he called from his room. 

"Be there in a minute, Father!" I called back. I waited until he ducked back in to motion Gohan to come back out. "I must go now."

"I will meet you tomorrow night."

"Yes. But I don't know your name."

"Gohan. But you can call me whatever you like."

"Goodnight, Gohan, Captain of the Guards," I called after him.

"Goodnight, my love!" Then he ducked into the shadows and disappeared.

****

End Flashback

"Wow, we talked different back then," Gohan said as yet another memory surfaced.

"So, that explains Goku and Gohan," Cassie said. "What about the others? I think I know about 17."

"Tell us," we told her.

"Well," she blushed, "We were a couple back then, and he died with us protecting the High Queen. He got sent back with us then."

"We know that," Jo said. "We mean how did you fall in love so that he was at the battle."

"Oh. Uh...well..." She looked at the ground dejectedly. "I was at the playground with my nephew, Danny. Mother always made me take him." She made a face. "I hated it. Until I saw 17 walking with 18 and Krillin. After that I didn't mind going."

17 looked at her fondly. "I remember that day..."

****

Flashback

"Danny, don't take too long," Cassie warned.

"Aww, Cass, c'mon, we just got here!" Danny whined.

She made a very unprincess-like face and sat down on a bench overlooking the playground. "Fine. Just hurry up." Danny smiled and ran off to play with his friends. "This is so humiliating..."

Looking for something to do, she looked around and saw the most handsome man (in her opinion) that she'd ever seen. She watched as he put down a little girl and watched her run off to play, smiling.

The man had shoulder-length black hair with a red bandana around his neck. He was wearing black pants wtih a black jacket over a crimson tee-shirt. He walked with a girl his own age with the same length hair, but blonde. She also wore black pants with a light purple-white long sleeved shirt.

Cassie's heart sank until she saw the girl put her arm around a shorter man in a white suit. Then she realized that the little girl must be their daughter. She continued to watch the man with black hair to his shoulders with growing interest.

"Cassie! Aunt Cassie!" Danny called, running up to her. "I made a new friend!" The little girl stepped up. "Her name is Marron."

Marron looked at Cassie. "Hello, Aunt Cassie.'

Realizing this was 'their' child, she decided to be nice so she smiled. "Hello, Marron. You can call me Cassie."

"Okay. Danny, let's go play!"

"All right." He ran off back to the playground after her.

Cassie sensed someone approach her and her heart jumped when she realized who it was. Quickly she turned her head and acted as if she were paying attention to the children. But in all actuality she was very aware of the man who she had been watching coming closer to her. She fought down a blush.

"I see Marron's made a friend with your child," he said as he approached her.

Cassie turned to face him and found herself fact-to-face with him and his icy blue eyes. "Yes," she managed to say before she composed herself. "Danny's my nephew."

"Marron's my niece," he replied. "She's the daughter of my sister and Krillin." He motioned to the two she had seen him walking with.

She nodded. "That's nice," she said, unsure of what to say next.

"Do you come here often?'

Cassie shrugged. "Whenever Mom makes me take him down."

"How often is that?" he prompted gently.

She shrugged again. "A few times a week, maybe? I dunno."

"We usually come here everyday. This is really the only time I get to spend time with them."

"Why's that?"

"One of us is always busy doing something." Cassie nodded understandingly. Being a Princess isn't all fun and games.

Suddenly remembering something, Cassie called Danny over and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. I promised Mother I'd have him back by now. I don't believe I got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Juunanagou." (Yes, in my story it's a name.)

"I'm Cassie. Maybe we'll see you here tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Perhaps. Bye, Cassie."

Cassie waved and started back to the Palace.

"You like him, don't you?" Danny asked.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!" She smacked him upside the head. "Now shut up."

Danny rubbed his head and mumbled, "Do too."

****

End Flashback

"Then we met there everyday after that," 17 concluded.

"Then I met Krillin and 18," Cassie said. "And that's it."

"How about Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta?" I asked, looking at Jo. "Jo?"

She snapped her attention back to the conversation. "What?"

"Do you know about Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Trunks, do you remember?" Jo asked as she looked at the person she was leaning against.

"Yeah, we were having peace talks. Well, our mothers were," Trunks replied.

****

Flashback

"Is he cute, Mom?" Jo asked, walking with her mother to the Throne Room of her Palace.

"I don't know, Jo. He was only a baby the last time I saw him," Queen Janice replied. "But he was cute then."

"Well, what's his name? And what's this meeting about, anyway?"

The Queen sighed and put her hand to her head. "If I tell you again will you promise to remember for more than a day?" Jo nodded. "All right. Jo, these are peace talks that we're going to. I do not with to keep fighting with King Vegeta, so Queen Bulma and her son, Prince Trunks are coming over. Hopefully we both can reach an agreement so the fighting will end. Vegeta is a very war-like King and a very formidable foe. It costs us to keep fighting. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Visit with Trunks."

"But what if he's one of those ugly spoiled brats?"

"Hello, Your Majesty." Prince Trunks bowed to her. "Princess." He bowed again.

Jo was so transfixed she almost forgot to curtsie. Almost. Trunks was anything but ugly! He was more like an angel. He wore soft blue silk clothes that fit him loosely, yet looked very flattering. He had a dark blue sash tied around his waist.

Queen Bulma and Queen Janice bowed at each other. "Welcome, Queen Bulma and Prince Trunks."

"Thank you, Queen Janice," Bulma replied.

"Would you like to get started with the talks for would you rather rest?"

"Actually, I'd like to get started if that's all right."

"Of course! Right this way, follow me."

"All right. Trunks, be good and do whatever she tells you," Bulma told him.

"Yes, Mother." He watched as the two Queens walked away, then turned back to Jo. "What now, Princess?"

"You can call me Jo. Would you like to see the Palace?"

"Sure, Jo. You can call me Trunks."

She smiled, still looking at him, taking in every feature on him. Especially his muscles. "Okay, Trunks."

After seeing the Palace, Jo took Trunks outside. She showed him the stables, then the courtyard and the gardens.

"I'll take you to my favorite spot, okay?"

Trunks smiled a winning smile. "Okay." Jo almost died.

After walking up a large hill behind the Palace, they came to an overhang. This cliff looked out over almost the entire Kingdom. There was a perfect view of the cities and the forests. And to add to the effect, the sun was setting behind the hills.

"Jo, this is beautiful!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I know. It's my favorite spot in the Kingdom. This...could be our spot now, too, if...you want."

Trunks leaned toward Jo. "I'd like that." Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed her! When they parted Jo was shocked into silence. "I'm sorry..."

She shook herself. "No! I mean, don't be sorry. I...I didn't mind. You can do it again if you want."

Trunks smiled and did just that. But this time it was longer. Not that Jo cared. To her, the longer the better. But all too son they both knew they should be getting back. So they took hands and walked back down to the Palace.

****

End Flashback

"You moved fast back then," Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to mind," Trunks retorted, smirking.

"Nope. Can't say that I did."

"I'm glad you two didn't do more up on that hill than kiss," Bulma said.

Trunks and Jo blushed.

"If they had I would have gotten sick," Vegeta said suddenly. "I had that blasted dream, too. And I don't like it."

"Why not, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Don't you want to see how our grand children were made?"

Vegeta gave her a dumb look, then his face turned red. But Bulma kissed him before he could explode, and that was the end of that.


End file.
